Promise Ring
by Trans
Summary: YuusukexKurama They are finally together, until Kurama has to leave for year on a study abroad program. Will they be able to keep their promise to stay together?
1. tickets out of town

**Promise ring**

**Rated: **R for use of language, sex scenes, rape, and some violence.

**Summary: **Kurama and Yuusuke are just in a budding relationship, when Kurama is accepted into a study abroad program for college. How will their relationship hold up, and will they be able to keep their promise of love?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any money or I could buy the rights to it.

**Chapter 1 tickets out of town**

"so you're leaving?"

"I got the letter today. I've been accepted."

"How long..."

"A year."

"So that is it?"

"I won't go if you don't want me to. I didn't know about us when I filled out the forms..."

Yuusuke looked at the regretful redhead before him. Yes, he hadn't known. Kurama and Yuusuke had only been going out for a month or so, a very wonderful month, and now Yuusuke feared that things would end just as they were beginning.

In his last year of High school Kurama had filled out the proper papers for a study abroad program. At the time nothing was really holding him down. His mother was married, and busy taking care of his little brother Shuuichi. With his perfect GPA Kurama would be accepted into any college. For students of his caliber they offered a first year of college in America. Kurama saw it as a perfect opportunity to travel somewhere new. He didn't know he'd later regret it.

Yuusuke forced a smile. He knew Kurama would stay if he asked, but understood how big of a break this was. Even if it would kill him to be apart that long he wasn't going to take that away. He love him to much.

"No." Yuusuke forced out before he inconsiderately changed his mind.

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah. I know how much this means to you, and a year isn't that long right?"

Kurama knew he was just saying that. A year would be a very long time. No kisses. No hugs. No seeing him at all. The fox looked down mournfully.

"Yeah not that long..."

Yuusuke chuckled to lighten the mood and wrapped his arms around his lover. Kurama let out a small whimper sound, and leaned more into the embrace. Why was it that when he'd finally found someone fate was taking him away?

No, he reprimanded himself, it was just a test. In a year he would be back, and they could get even closer. Now he found it awfully painful that it took him so long to acknowledge his feelings. All this time they could have been together...

"when will you go?" Yusuke asked barely above a whisper.

"A week."

Yusuke tightened his hug and inhaled deeply. His head did a little swirl when the familiar scent of roses washed over him. God he was going to miss this.

"You'll come back right?"

"I'll come back."

TIME LAPSE

(Shiori's POV)

Oh I was going to miss him. There is nothing harder than seeing your son leave, for a whole other country, and for a year no less! Shuuichi was always so smart and dedicated I should have expected as much. Now I can hear him packing upstairs.

When we got the letter he was so happy, astonished really, and I don't know why he thought he wouldn't be accepted into the program. By the look on his face you would have thought he'd forgotten all together.

Of course maybe he did... It's that sweet boy he's been seeing. I know Yusuke Uremeshi has his reputation, and when I first had a proper introduction I was a bit curious. Then I remembered him from a few years ago. Why wouldn't I? He was the only friend Shuuichi ever brought to visit me when I was sick in the hospital.

Then Yusuke was so polite! It was so cute to see him using his manners, and blushing when ever he did something uncouth. It was then that I could see my son loved him. all those rumors about him being a hooligan must have been a mistake.

He had the great personality, and the looks to match. Perfect for my Shuu-chan.

After that Yusuke came over almost every day, and I was happy to have him. Actually, I was happy to see Shuuichi so, well, happy. Everyone liked having him over. He played video games with little Shuuichi, and did errands for me occasionally, when I thought Shuuichi was exhausting himself with college preparations.

I guess I'd become accustomed to having things be this way, and now I wouldn't see it for a year. I didn't ask Shuu-chan if he was going to stay with Yusuke, or if he was going to break it off before he left, but the sad look on his face since the letter arrived worries me.

I would do anything to make him happy. I told he didn't have to go, but he refused to pass up his chance, and simply said that the year wouldn't last that long. I knew he didn't mean it.

Just to distract myself from my troubling thoughts I checked Shuuich's ticket's flight numbers again. Then I used a magnet to hang them on the refrigerator. They hung crookedly from the weight, and I found myself staring them for and unusually long amount of time.

My baby was really leaving...

I heard Shuuichi come down the stairs, and soon he was in the kitchen with me.

"Good morning Okasaan."

"Shuu-chan are you all packed?" He smiled, and I was glad to see it was a real one.

"Yes everything is ready. You know what I'm getting kind of excited now that I'm about to go. Do think that is terrible of me?" Shuuichi looked a little guilt-ridden.

"Don't feel bad for following your dreams! I'm sure we can all wait for your return, even if we'll all miss you...especially Yuu-chan."

Shuuichi bit his lip. "Do you think it is smart that I'm leaving when we still haven't been together that long? I mean what if he forgets about me, and finds someone knew while I'm gone?"

"Don't you fret. I'm sure he is just as worried that you will forget about him. Just follow your heart. You know if you can trust him or not."

"Mother..."

"Yes?"

"I know I should spend my last day here with my family, but my friends are throwing a going away party, and I'm kind of obligated to go...I could cancel it..."

"No go and relax a bit. Enjoy yourself one last time!"

"Thanks." Shuichi gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll have to leave early tomorrow morning to make my flight so I might not see you again..."

"I love you dear, and you better call me as soon as that flight lands!"

"I will. Say good bye to Little Shuuichi and father for me."

He kissed me one last time and gave me a enormous hug, before leaving to say the same goodbye to his friends.

God its hard to see them go...

(Yuusuke's POV)

The party was an odd mix, like a funeral crossed with a anniversary party. Their were the solemn smiles, and the shouts of congratulations at the same time. Every one from the old gang had come, even Hiei. That surprised me the most.

Before we had started going out Hiei and Kurama had been an item, at least from what I could gather...Kurama never liked to talk about it. I figured they broke it off because Hiei had left for the Maikai, but somehow he made time for this, a ningen party that he would never have gone to even when he lived here.

A fucking walking contradiction.

We all had dinner together at Kuwabara's place, and then started a long string of movies even though we didn't pay attention to what was happening in any of them. It was like background noise to our conversations, and pretty soon it just sounded like a undecipherable mass of sound too encoded for my tired brain to take.

All I kept thinking was this was our last night together, and here I was on a stupid couch, watching stupid movies, surrounded by these stupid people when Kurama and I should be alone together so could have something to remember him by. A real good bye.

Maybe I was just frustrated...or self-centered.

But if he felt the same...if he loved me that is...then he must be feeling the same thing right now right?

With a suddenness the sound came back ten-fold with crystal clarity, and I can concentrate on what is going on around me again.

I must have been really out of it because when I look over Kurama isn't even on the couch with me anymore. Standing over by the dining room table, he is talking to none other than Hiei. From their expressions I can tell nothing about the subject of their discussion. My more dominant ass-kicking personality wants to go over there and assert my territory. You know protect my man, and tell Hiei to back the hell off. It doesn't matter if he is trying to steal my man or not! It would still be fun! Then I remember Kurama hates people like that, so I settle for glaring at them while they talk and hope it isn't some move of the fire demon's part.

By the sixth movie people are falling asleep, strangely I'm still awake. My nerves just won't let me rest. They just keep nagging at me to do something, but now I'm feeling chicken, and Kurama is already asleep. Nag. Nag.

A girl on the TV screen is screaming her head off as a gigantic spider rampages the streets. The whole thing is in black and white. Maybe that accounts for the crappy special effects. Houses are crashing down, and people are being eaten by the dozen. The spider keeps making this clicking noise that I've never heard come from a spider in my life...huh...stupid movies.

Sheepishly I place my hand on my lover's shoulder. He looks so innocent curled up sleeping on my lap, nothing like the killer demon he used to be, and I feel horrible for being my annoying self.

Nag. I shake the shoulder my hand is laying on, and he slowly opens his eyes. I expect him to be angry for waking him, but instead he smiles and looks around at all the other people sleeping on the floor.

"So they're finally asleep? I thought we'd never have time to talk alone." In just that second I'm loving him even more.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, but I...wanted to talk."

"In the other room?"

"The roof."

"The roof?"

"Yeah it's nice out tonight..."

"I never took you for the star gazing type Yuusuke Urameshi," He teases me. Then when I'm about to retort he kisses me.

Its short, a lot shorter that I would have liked, but soon he is pulling me off the couch and out of an upstairs window so we can sit on the roof.

The sky is clear blue, indigo silken ribbons tangled together in blanket covering us. Little diamonds twinkle like a treasure that can never be reached. When I think I see a falling star out of the corner of my eye, I make a wish, even though I'm not sure if I really saw it. Just in case I did I wouldn't want to waste a wish.

" The sky in San Francisco will be the same as here..." Kurama remarks looking straight up in wonder. Does he really believe that?

"No...Its always better when you are here...brighter." That's right how can I look at the sky without you? It will look so dull and lonely. A vast, empty canvas, waiting for you to return. Maybe you control the way the stars twinkle, Kurama. I never appreciated a magnificent night sky until I fell in love with you...

He looks at me like I've said something important, but I can here the rush of blood in my ears, and I look down before I can tell.

Then of course I have to ruin the moment like I always do. Never could keep my mouth shut. "We never got to...you know."

"I know...I never have with anyone."

I look at his with a skeptically, and I must of communicated my doubt, because he clarifies his answer.

"I never have in this body..."

"What about Hiei?" Crap Why did I say that!

"No."

"But I would have thought-" Just shut up Yusuke!

"I wanted to save myself for the right person."

Oh... so I suppose I wasn't that person either. Maybe he'd find that person in San Francisco, or maybe It could be anyone just not me. I felt hurt now beyond what I'd ever felt before, that I almost missed what he whispered under his breath.

"When I come back." Did he say that, or was it a whistle of wind?

"What?"

"When I come back...I mean...I've saved myself for you."

Ok so I've never been great in math. Actually that is an understatement. A dog knows more about math than I do, but here is something that suddenly popped into my head for no reason at all. I'm not entirely aware of ever learning it. Its called the transitive property, and it goes something like this. If AB, and BC, then AC. So...Saving myself the right person, saving myself me, then right person me!

My suddenly crazed mind was doing back flips. God bless useless math that could easily be replaced with logic, and spare the public with hard names to memorize like the Transitive property!

"Kurama-" Nag. Nag. Ugg! Just do it! "Here." In a paroxysmal, jerky motion, I stuck out my hand so he could get a good look.

"Itooshi?"

"I know We've only been together a month, but you're going away... Its a promise ring."

I was looking down so hopefully he couldn't see me blushing, and I stayed that way even when I felt his hand brush mine when he took the ring. I felt like an idiot, or maybe a kid who is waiting for the hottest girl in class to say yes when finally got enough courage to ask her out. But you know she'll say no, because you aren't good enough. Right? That's what always happens.

"Yusuke. Look at me." He sounded like he was going to laugh!

I looked up and saw he was overjoyed rather than patronizing. He took the ring and slid it on before my eyes.

"I'll be glad to wear it."

Out of my pocket I pulled out its twin, A thick gold band, and put it on my finger. "I promise myself to you Kurama."

I meant it I really did! I would wait that year, and when he came back I would prove that I loved him. I would abstain from temptation, and keep my heart strictly for him.

"And I promise myself to you Yuusuke."

AN: And so it is done! My first chapter of Promise ring. This will be my first YuusukexKurama story that was longer than a one-shot. Also I'm going to test out spelling Shuuichi and Yuusuke with two u's instead of one. I hope you guys like this. Please review!


	2. land of the free

**Rated: **R for use of language, sex scenes, rape, and some violence.

**Summary: **Kurama and Yusuke are just in a budding relationship, when Kurama is accepted into a study abroad program for college. How will their relationship hold up, and will they be able to keep their promise of love?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any money or I could buy the rights to it.

AN: Ok just remember that this story will always be YxK, and any additional characters I add are just there to support the plot. And might I just add Kiri is based on my best friend not me...thank god...

Also sorry there is so little of Yuusuke. I just need to establish Kurama in his new setting first!

**Chapter two land of the free**

(Kurama's POV)

The ground rumbled with the friction of the plane's tires on the worn runway. Slowly gaining speed, it wobbled as the air caught under the huge metal wings, and forced it to skip into the air for a few seconds at a time.

Half the cabin was full of exchange students. Some where talking in fast Japanese, and others were practicing varying degrees of proper English.

One last teetering lunge, and the plane completely left the ground. Glancing out the window by my seat I can see the quickly retreating asphalt, and then the whole city is below me. I try to the imprint the image of 'home' in my mind before I say a silent goodbye.

My eyes roam back over the various students that I'll be spending a year of my life with. I'm not sure who will be my roommate, but I'm hoping that he won't be too obnoxious.

The man by me is...well how should I put this...rather large. He is taking up half of my seat as well as half the isle seat. Is this my penalty for getting the idolized window seat? The girl at the end of the row is no more than five foot tall, and black hair that reaches her butt. I'm guessing her weight at around one-hundred pounds. No wonder she doesn't mind sharing her seat she is tiny!

After a long analysis of my surroundings I look back out the small window only to see a long stretch of fluffy white. Sunlight catches on the dips and edges of every cloud making them glow just a bit. It makes you wish you had a camera, or a canvas to paint on. Of course I have neither.

Once we are at the proper altitude the pilot allows us to pull out all electronic devices which means CD players, game boys, and laptops. I myself pull out the English version of Catcher and the Rye to occupy my time.

Snacks are passed out an hour into the flight to tide us over until dinner is served. It mostly consist of teddy grams and other crackers in a box with a kid maze on the back underneath the napkin a I find the customary package of peanuts. Wait...why do I need a napkin for any of these..?

"Hey Chicky I need new nuts! These flew all over!" The girl at the end of the row was a lot louder than you would expect...perhaps compensating for her size. She was angrily brushing peanuts off her lap, and impatiently waiting for the flight attendant to answer her request.

When she got her nuts she returned to busily typing on her laptop. She was working on a layout for some kind of website. Hm... interesting.

When we hit the two-thirds milestone people started dropping like flies. By big buddy keeled over onto my shoulder, and started snoring loudly into my right ear. I tried to push him off, but gave up with the hope that he would at least not start drooling.

I wanted to sleep as well but I couldn't get comfortable now. All last night I'd stayed awake in order to spend all the time I could with Yuusuke. I can still remember the beautiful sunset on the roof we watched together. He said the red lines around the sun matched my hair. I can remember how he laughed we I gave him the kind of look that said was that meant to be sweet or just weird? And then... just as I can feel our last kiss warming my lips...his hands on my cheeks...that loving look in his eyes...I realize this guy really needs a breath mint!

When dinner comes I'm so hungry that I'll even eat whatever this food is supposed to imitate on my plate. Maybe that is there sneaky tactic. Get everyone so starving that they won't complain about food quality...

When we arrive in Hawaii for refueling the petite girl makes the big guy switch seats with her because she is sick of him getting up to use the bathroom, and now at least he'll already be right by the isle.

I'm not sure what was worse, being smothered against the wall, or the endless talking machine sitting besides me...or maybe she was buzzing. What was in that food exactly to make her so hyper! She said her name was Kiri, but with how fast her mouth was running I could never be sure.

When she commented, " Do you think people would really hate crack if it was called Crackle? I mean they would be like look at all those crackle heads!" I kindly excused myself to go to the restroom, and on the way back got a cup of water that I wished was alcohol.

Thank god that the second part of the flight was only as painful as a root canal, because I was sure if I had to endure anymore I would lose all traces of my sanity.

From the airport we took a bus to campus and received out class schedules, and our boarding information with our key.

(Yuusuke's POV)

I slept the whole day away until Asuko came home drunk, and started tripping over crap on the ground.

She made a fucking ruckus so I was forced to get up. My first inclination was to head to the arcade.

It was like a reunion with pixilated violence, and cheesy bad guys. Since I started dating Kurama I never came here anymore and instead spent all my time with him. But all hale I'm still supreme master of video games!

20,000 yen later ( about 20) I was ready to leave.

So walking down the street a random question popped into my head. so what did I used to do in my spare time..?

A grin quickly spread onto my face.

Time for a nice knuckle buster!

(Kurama's POV)

My room was J517. Fifth floor, and third door from the elevator.

the room was farley large with two beds, a bathroom, a small kitchenette, and two desks. The carpet was a dark brown to hide the accumulation of dirt. Luckily the lighting was good, and the window had a sill so I could get a few plants to make it feel like home.

I promptly started unpacking my things and hanging up my cloths. Soon I was wondering what was taking my room mate so long, after all we had arrived at the same time.

I set my picture of Yuusuke, and 'kassan on my night stand. It was nice to see their faces smiling at me from within their wooden frames.

Checking my watch it was 10:00 pm here so... plus seventeen hours and it was already 3:00 pm the next day there. Well I did promise...

I dug my cell phone out of my pocket, and dialed home.

ring.

ring.

/ Hello Minamino residence. Shiori speaking. /

Miss me yet?

/ Shuuichi! How did the flight go? Was there any problems? I was just waiting for you to call, and of course working myself up about nothing... it was silly to think you couldn't handle yourself just fine. /

Hai, the flight went fine, and I haven't had any problems yet. I just finished unpacking.

/ How is your roommate? Is he nice/

For some reason he hasn't gotten here yet, so I'm not sure.

/ Well remember your manors. Be very polite first impressions are very important./

Don't worry mother you raised me well. I'll be very polite.

/ You're such a good boy Shuu-chan. I'm so proud of you. /

The door to my room opened, and a boy with short spiky hair sauntered in. He waved and stood there, I suppose waiting for me to get off the phone, with a annoyed look on his face.

My roommate just got here so I have to go. I'm sorry for our call to be cut short. I'll call you when classes start alright?

/ Bye dear. /

Good bye.

click.

"Hi, I'm Sao, I'm supposed to be rooming with you."

"Hello Sao, Its Shuuichi, nice to meet you." I couldn't help but notice his lack of luggage.

"So um..." He looked out the open door into the hall like he was reminding himself of his purpose for talking to me. "Man can I ask you a big favor?"

ok...should I be worried right about now..?

"What kind of favor?"

"Well my girlfriend lives across the hall, and you know they have the stupid ass policy about no one of the opposite gender sleeping in the same room...?"

"Hai."

"Well I was just thinking it would be way better if I just switched with her roomy so I could be with her, and hey maybe with a girl in your room you can get laid or something. So its a win, win situation. So what do you say?"

I say no! I don't want some annoying girl pining for me all the time trying to seduce me. Trust me I went through that in High school, and they didn't even live with me!

"But-"

"Thanks man! I knew you would understand!" After that he ran from the room in less time than it takes gravity to come into affect after dropping a pen.

Great...

I decided to hold off calling Yusuke until I met this new room mat of mine. Hopefully she wouldn't be to annoying, or I'd regret ever coming here.

"God that bitch of a girl just booted me out! That little- hey...I know you!"

Oh god have mercy on me!

"Oh...hello Kiri nice to see you again."

AN: Ok so here is the deal, the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post! Thank you for all the reviews I got last time. If that is you then check for a reply down here!

Raining Petals: Am I updating soon enough for you? I really did try to keep everyone in character. I had to think about how Kurama might act a bit differently around Yusuke, and Yusuke around Kurama.

Sonic16: Here is MORE! LOL You might have to wait a chapter or more before I add in the dilemma of other people to sleep with.

Darksaphire: Sadly not much YxK fluff in this chapter or the next but… there will be some more after that…I think anyway. There will be some parts later that I know will be really sweet though! **dreamy eyes of Kurama and Y****uusuke doing sweet things**. It will be uber cute.

XKokurox: So I posted a new chapter. I hope you liked it. Your review was very…um spirited! I hope to get another one! I love reviews.

kurama-sweethart: hm…you sound familiar…do I know you? LOL Hi Moe! Thanks for the review. Yxk All for you.

KawaiiKoorimeYokai: You are the second person who said I kept everyone in character! That must mean you are right! YAY! Thank you for the review!


	3. Education is a scam

**Rated: **R for use of language, sex scenes, rape, and some violence.

**Summary: **Kurama and Yusuke are just in a budding relationship, when Kurama is accepted into a study abroad program for college. How will their relationship hold up, and will they be able to keep their promise of love?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any money or I could buy the rights to it.

**Chapter 3 Education is a scam**

(Yuusuke's POV)

"Pairing during the meiotic prophase between X and Y chromosomes of the heterogametic sex depends upon a mutual pairing segment in both chromosomes. The un-paired section is known as the different segment. As a result of separation after pairing, the X and Y chromosomes go to opposite poles at anaphase of the first meiotic division-"

I know he is talking, and most likely real words...but is he really saying anything? Do I care about X this and Y that? ...And why not A's and B's?

"- and gamete formation is essentially the same as for single X chromosomes. Compound Y chromosomes may, of course, act similarly." The teacher continued on in the same monotone voice.

Well _of course _they act similarly...What the hell! Blah. Blah. Blah. Do I care about any of this bull shit? I swear its a conspiracy between Kurama and Keiko to force me to go to this torture chamber they call school. All the demon's of Maikai that fear the great spirit detective would find it a hoot if he died of boredom during a simple science lecture.

...That is if Demons say the word hoot...

I wouldn't of come you know, but six in the fucking morning I wake up to Keiko's face right up in mine yelling at me to hurry or we'll be late. WELL EXCUSE ME! Did I ask her to disturb my dreaming (it was a really nice one too wink), and drag me here? NO!

She hasn't let up all day, following me around like some self-acclaimed truancy officer, and forcing me to not skip a single class. Its like the old days...and that is kinda creepy.

Who needs science anyway? When the hell am I going to use it? Are they trying to tell me that when I'm beating a demon into a bloody pulp I'll need to know the properties of blood, and how the immune system works? X's and Y's? Shit all I need to know is do they have a penis or not.

'Sides no one ever understands science besides nerds! ...well except really hot Yokos posing as humans that have both brains and a sexy body because... Well he doesn't count.

For one he is tall, and all muscular which I've never seen a nerd with a good build...and he is so well, I know beautiful is the wrong word for a guy, but hec he is gorgeous.

Deep green eyes... and long red hair like, Um...you know the kind of red I'm talking about. Its all deep like blood, except that is a crappy way of describing it. Maybe like roses. Yeah, red roses. And it smells that way too.

He's so slender, you only really notice when you are holding him real tight, that's when you can smell his hair too...like herbal essences or something. It smells really great and you want to just stay there holding him forever, and-

"Mr. Uramershi if you could please pay attention."

Moronic teachers...

"Yeah, Yeah."

So anyway before I was rudely interrupted-

Damn I was doing it again wasn't I? I've been like this ever since he left. Can't stop thinking about him, and Its driving me insane.

You know if Kurama was here I wouldn't mind half as much going to school...if it would make him happy.

Ding. Ding. Ding. Saved by the bell.

Keiko is already waiting for me at the door. What does she want me to walk her home? Well, I guess we are sorta friends so I could. Nothing better to do...

(Kurama's POV)

"Row pants!" A fit of laughter ruined the quiet of our little dorm. This was the third time in one night!

Sadly for me Kiri is and insomniac. While I'm trying to get the minimum requirement of sleep for a human body, she spends her time on her laptop, affectionately named Phoebe. Her fingers kept tapping in a soft rhythm on the key board, that was actually soothing in its own way. Tap. Tap. Click.

I didn't mind really, but when she randomly started laughing about nonsense then I was irked. Couldn't she show a bit more self control? I mean really some people are trying to sleep!

Luckily she didn't talk as much as he had first feared. When she was in her angsty, or I'm working on a tough layout for my site so don't mess with me mood, her glares were comforting. They reminded me of Hiei, and in turn Japan where all my friends were.

"What did you say?" I asked groggily.

"Sorry I woke you...Its from a fanfiction called Huminshou by Zelia Theb. Its really good, and that part in the story just keeps randomly popping into my head." (People really do go read the story its great!)

"Fanfiction?"

"Yeah a person with no life, but an obsession with a book, movie, or show writes a story with her favorite characters in it. Then people like me read them, and review. Huminshou, is about my worst obsession, Yu Yu Hakusho."

I was already dozing back off. I'd listened long enough right..?

A rather large pillow connected with the side of my head, and I bit back a groan of impatience.

"Hey do you mind talking to me for a while? ...I'm just so bored off my ass. They wouldn't let me bring my Kitty with me..."

Talk? No. Sleep...much better...

"Please," she begged.

God have mercy I have school tomorrow.

Kind as ever I dragged myself into a sitting position. Kiri backed up to the foot of my bed to give me space.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked stifling a yawn.

"Anything I just need help sleeping...I would take a sleeping pill or something, but then I'll be half dead tommorow."

"I'll make you tea that helps with that if you like..."

"Thanks!"

Just now I realize I don't know anything about her at all...Not that I really care...am I supposed to? But small talk is probably all I can compute right now so...

"Why did you come to the study abroad program? What are you interested in?"

(Kiri's POV)

I'm glad he wasn't pissed at me for waking him up. He was even talking to me in a non-angry way! Woot!

"I'm really interested in web design...but I write on the side," He smiles for me to continue. I pause, and think a moment, before deciding he looks like an understanding guy. "The reason I came here was really to get away from my parents. They have sticks shoved way to far up their asses...They are major conservatives. You should have seen the looks on their faces when I brought my first girlfriend home. a disgrace to the family I guess. Then when my mom found out I was obsessed with gay guys..."

I looked up to see his response. He look confused. Exactly what I expected.

" If you are a lesbian then why do you like Homosexual males?" He asked very slowly as if choosing his words as wisely as possible. I guess so it wouldn't sound offensive. Man Shuuichi is a real nice guy...a lot better than that sorry excuse for a mother of mine.

I smiled at his question though. It was funny how weird we can be sometimes, but I didn't really feel like admitting that I was crazy so I asked a question of my own instead of answering his.

"Yuusuke," I said nodding towards the picture on his night stand, "How did you meet him?"

Since I first moved in here I've seen how he looks at those pictures. One is of a beautiful woman, who I found out was his mother. The other boy I over heard him talking to on many occasions. Actually they talked almost every night. It was obvious that they were an item, but I never brought it up. Prodding isn't my Forte...well actually I'm just too lazy.

A look came over his face, and I could tell that he was remembering the exact moment when it happened, but still he kept quiet for a few more moments.

"Its a long story."

I knew he was just trying to through me off, but I wasn't letting him off the hook that easily.

"You have 3.14 hours to tell me so start talking."

"That's pi."

"That's my favorite number."

One thin, red, eyebrow is raised.

He sighs exasperatedly, as if he too tired to argue, but not really excited about spilling his story.

"I met him through work...but really it all started with Hiei."

Hiei...hm flying shadow...that's an uber cool name!

"Who is he?"

"A real jerk, or at least that is how he acts. He doesn't talk much, and when he does it is hardly ever nice. Although he is rather handsome he'd never let on to the fact. A real loner, but he is committed to family. Hiei is loyal to his friends even if he will never let it show too much.

"Hiei," A cute little smile came onto his face, " was my boyfriend for a long time. I loved him...and I think he loved me back."

"You think?"

"He would die before saying those words, but it was in his actions. We always watched out for each other. Of course no matter how close we got something was always missing. He was always so distant that it could become infuriating. I always forgave him..."

He kept twisting the ring on his hand around and around, but his eyes were trained on the royal blue comforter we sat on instead. I could pick up a trace of sadness, and I blurted out my question without meaning to be so blunt.

"What went wrong?"

"He decided to leave. He got...a job opportunity far away, and he wouldn't be able to see me that much. He was going to just leave me...

The stupid thing is I would have tried if he asked me too. I would have waited for his seldom visits. I loved him that much...

What made it really painful was he broke up with me..."

"You've never been dumped before?"

"No. Never in my life."

"Have you dated a lot of people?"

"Yes, but that all seems like a life time ago." I couldn't understand why a smile flickered across his features. Was that supposed to be a joke?

"He said he was doing it for me. That he wouldn't force me to wait for him. He finally said he loved me..." Shuuichi let out a hollow laugh, "I could have died from shock hearing those words said by him. The reality though was he was doing right as he ended our relationship. That was cruel to finally say it when it didn't mean anything.

He told me to find someone better. A person that could be more reliable. I wanted to kill him.

When he left I thought I would die...but I'm a survivor.

I never cried, and after a week or so I pulled myself together."

A week? Once I was in a slump for months after I was dumped. I wrote almost a dozen fanfictions about suicide, and I opened a voodoo doll site with complete directions on how to make your ex pay...

"I decided to follow Hiei's advice. I would find the right person for me. Our relationship had always been lacking in...something, and I was determined to find my true love."

"So did you find a rebound guy?" Crap that sounds a little crude.

"No."

"Oops sorry."

"No Yuusuke invited me over. I thought that a friendly face would be a nice distraction-"

"How did you know Yuusuke do you go to school with him?"

Shuuichi smiled. "No we worked together."

"What kind of job did you do?"

He was silent, and I was wondering what was taking him so long to answer when he spoke again.

"Yuusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara who is a very honorable man, and I were employed by a very wealthy benefactor as free lance detectives."

Wow that sounds kind of sexy. An image of one of those old detective movies flashes into my head, and I can see the detective in a tan trench coat. A cigar dangles from his mouth as in a raspy voice he tells an airy voiced woman in rich attire that he'll find justice for the murder of her husband. Her blond wavy hair falls over one of her baby blue eyes. Wow...she is kind of hot... Then he tells her that he'll keep her company...and suddenly they're doing it like rabbits on his desk...why does it always end that way in my head?

"We were a team, and we trusted each other immensely. It was like... A dysfunctional family so to speak."

"What were you all gay? Like the Fab Four of investigation?"

"No. Kuwabara was heterosexual, and I thought the same for Yuusuke. You see for as long as I had known him he'd been rather close to a girl named Keiko. They were as perfect as Hiei and me, Flawed, and not meant to last. They broke up without any of us knowing. With Yuusuke's big mouth that was a feat in itself."

"So what happened for you two, to get together?"

"Its hard to articulate how it happened, but the moment I walked in I had this odd happiness wash over me. I guess fate has its way of giving us clues. It was the first time I noticed how his smile always made one appear on my face.

Well I was doing just that, smiling for the first time in a week, when Yuusuke out of nowhere kisses me. He never was eloquent with words, so he used actions to express his feelings.

It was the best kiss I ever received.

Hiei was by far more talented...but Yuusuke's have more power. It made me forget about everything but that precise moment. It was more a showing of emotion than a tool of pleasure. Hiei's where never like that."

"How did he know you were free? Or is he a player?"

"...no he isn't a _player_. It seems Hiei 'let it slip' when he came to bid farewell.

I'm not sure if it was sweet on Hiei's part or creepy and controlling that he would chose someone for me as his replacement."

I'd say controlling...but what ever...

"Either way I was grateful. I am grateful. Yuusuke can give me what I need from a relationship. I grew to love him Quickly, and now I can never imagine being with anyone else. In less than a month I am closer to him than I ever was Hiei.

He gave me this before I left."

Shuuichi gave the gold ring on his finger one last twist. "Its a promise ring...this is a promise I intend to keep."

OH MY GOD! I couldn't help but squeal at his kawaii face, and that uber cute story. It was just so sweet!

"Shuuichi that was adorable! I'm going to cry! And you are gay!" I'd been hoping the obvious was true. "We are going to get along so well!"

(Kurama's POV)

Why did I just tell her all that? Part of me wants to say it is just because I want to get some sleep, but the other...I'm not sure.

"You can sleep now Shuu-chan if you want. Thank you for keeping me company for a bit."

Sleep...yes ...

"Thank you."

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

...Kiri wasn't so bad after all...

AN: Yay! I'm done! I'm a little annoyed that I couldn't have more of Yuusuke in this chapter. And no fluff! I think next chapter I'll try to focus on our favorite spirit detective more, and maybe throw in some fluff. Please forgive me if any of it is messed up. I acidentally deleted some, and I had to rewrite the whole chapter! The more reviews the sooner I'll post, so drop me a few words please!

Nekosune: Sugar? I love sugar. Eat more and review!

Tyri Dragonite: Review asap! LOL! Thanks for the review.

Sonic16: soon there will be some lemon later...no comment on who is participating. Towards the middle you should get some YxK action.

Darksaphire: Kurama isn't going to kill Kiri! I need her for some of the plot to work, besides she isn't that evil...LOL...shifty eyes

xKokurox: Eeks! Bodily harm? um...I updated so please don't kill me! ...or else I'll haunt you as a ghost! Mwahahaha

Kit-Kit: If I was Kurama I wouldjust gag Kiri...He is much more patient than me. Oh poor poor Yuusuke...he is going to have a much harder time than Kurama.

Kurama-Sweethart: Oh wow, I wonder why you would like Kiri so much...LOL Anyway sorry for any grammatical or just plain stupid mistakes. I had to rewrite this whole thing because I deleted it! cries

Kurama's Fox: Wow are you Clairvoyant? Actually I wasn't planning on having Kiri sit on the plane by Kurama, but then I thought about how funny that would be. I am so evil sometimes

Wait you reviewed the first chapter too! Oh sorry they parted so soon. Some fluff will insue in a bit.


	4. Clingy girls

**Rated: **R for use of language, sex scenes, rape, and some violence.

**Summary: **Kurama and Yusuke are just in a budding relationship, when Kurama is accepted into a study abroad program for college. How will their relationship hold up, and will they be able to keep their promise of love?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any money or I could buy the rights to it.

**Chapter 4 clingy girls**

(Kurama's POV)

So Kiri talked me into it.

The first week of school went splendidly. Kiri drank my tea every night, and managed to sleep enough not to bug me. All my classes were for the most part easier than I expected. I'll have to say the American education system is much more relaxed than the Japanese one.

I did learn however that American college life revolves around parties. Lots and lots of parties.

There were at least three every night, and they lasted until either they were out of beer, or the police showed up.

When that happened people just moved on to the next one, or headed to one of the many local clubs.

The whole lifestyle was immature, and I was content to just sticking to my studies...but that's were Kiri comes in.

Tonight all the exchange students are going to a rave in celebration of our first week of school. Naturally I was invited, but declined the offer.

In high school I was invited to many parties, but I never like being surrounded by half drunk teenagers with raging hormones. You could say it was more to protect myself than to avoid fun. However not many people understand a one-thousand year old yoko's logic.

"Shuuichi please come to the party! I don't want to go alone!"

"Kiri I'm not going. Find someone else to go with. Actually I'm sure you'd be fine going alone, all the other exchange students will be there."

Her eyes went round, and her lower lip began to tremble. "Please! I'm afraid to go alone...I'm deathly afraid of being raped!" She blurted it out, and then gave a paranoid glance at the door like some rapist might randomly burst in.

"Then why don't you just stay home?"

"BUT I WANT TO GO!"

A party...well to be more exact a rave, would be the precise situation I always tried to avoid...

I sat down on the edge of my bed to signal my fortitude.

She scowled. "You never go out! How can you live like this! Hermit! HERMIT!"

"I am not a Hermit."

"HERMIT!"

"We won't stay long?" Crap.

Her eyes brightened so much I thought about pulling out a pair of sunglasses.

"Oh Shuuichi you are the best! My big protector!"

Oh lord...

(Yuusuke's POV)

Side walks are made out of panels of cement, and an assortment of other various disgusting things people litter it with. Smashed gum, cigarette butts (I gave those up for Kurama), Food wrappers, and even little pieces of glace from broken bottles. It isn't a pretty sight, but my eyes were stuck there, and I just kept watching as my feet passed by all the muck, and continued down the street.

A arm tugged on mine.

Who..? It wasn't until I looked at the sienna eyes looking questioningly at me that I remembered who was walking with me.

"Yuusuke where are we going?" Keiko asked it with more patience than she ever showed when we were dating.

To tell the truth I had no idea where we were headed. Call it a gut feeling, or to be more precise a whim. Maybe I was just procrastinating on the project I was forced to do with Keiko. I had wanted to go alone, but like some kind of weird girly tumor Keiko is at my side. She's been doing that a lot lately.

"I dunno. You are the one who nagged at me to death to let you come."

Her eyes narrowed, and I flinched anticipating the customary punch I was used to receiving. It didn't come.

"Well then why don't we just head back, and start on our project?" She said it so sweetly I thought I might gag.

I was about to concede that maybe we might as well head back when a bouquet of roses caught my eye.

They were in an intricately sculpted vase sitting in a quaint store shop display case not but three steps away. Plexy glass was shaped into different level steps to shelve different assortments, and pots of flowers. They contrasted each other in vibrant colors, and strange shapes.

Keiko was clinging to my arm again, and I shook her off annoyed. Taking no mind she continued to stare in awe at the complicated arrangements.

I tugged her sleeve, and she followed me into the flourish shop. The air was a few degrees warmer than outside due to the humidity from the plants. It almost felt like a green house, and when we got inside it looked like a green house as well.

Plants covered every wall and shelf. A wooden lattice work on the ceiling even allowed hanging plants to blanket us in leafy green tendrils.

Automatically I thought how much Kurama would have liked to come here.

The perfume of thousands of different species wound together, and invaded my senses like sweet honey. It was like Kurama...but stronger. I took a deep breath, and smiled.

"Oh Yuusuke look at them!" Keiko was smelling a pot of purple tulips lovingly.

I continued walking until I came to a shelf of exotic plant bulbs. I nearly shit my pants when I saw some of the prices of these suckers. They had little pictures underneath each bin showing what the flower would grow to look like.

With a grin I remembered the wallet I looted of some momma boy punk just yesterday who decide to pick a fight with me when I was already in a foul mood. He was loaded.

I decided to accept my own challenge (I hadn't had a case in way too long to divert my pent up energy!)I found a promising contender, and pulled out the small plastic box the bulb was housed in.

I figured this would be like those egg things. You know they put a little face on an egg, and see how long you can "keep it alive." Well if I'm going to take care of a plant manipulator what better practice than to attempt to raise some fancy ass plant, and try not to kill it?

I walked over to the register, that was covered in still more plants, and set the box on the counter. A wispy little lady floated (yes I know that isn't humanly possible, but that was what it looked like!) out to ring me up.

Keiko walked up behind me with a single Lilly held against her chest. It was strange to see something so elegant with a person like Keiko, who I always viewed as more strong willed. For one stupid moment I thought she would crush it, but then I saw how gentle her grip was.

"Sir, would you like to buy that flower for your girl friend as well?" Her voice was like a faint breeze. Maybe all that pesticide to keep her precious plants bug free had ruined her vocal cords.

I shook my head no. "She isn't my girlfriend." It came out sounding a bit defensive, and I could see a hurt look flash across Keiko's eyes, which she quickly adverted towards the tiled floor.

"Um...well I guess I could buy it any way." The women added the charge, and printed me a receipt in exchange for a wad of cash I handed to her.

Well damn now I was poor again.

We walked to my house in silence. She twiddled the flower in her hands, and didn't even set it down when we were sitting in my living room to begin our work on this stupid project. To tell you the truth I had no idea what it was supposed to be on...I think I slept through that part.

She started pulling out papers, and other nerdy things that where somehow linked to this mystery project. When she was finished she started trying to explain the whole point of what we were doing.

The project was on Genetics...wait that whole stupid X and Y chromosome thingy?

She seemed a little frustrated at my lack of interest, but kept eerily calm. This has been a frequent occurrence since we broke up. She has been acting all...sweet and stuff...like a...girl...its creepy.

I mean can you imagine Keiko flirting? Yeah I know it sounds impossible, but I'll tell you I've experienced it first hand, and its just unsettling.

I think she still likes me.

After all I did break up with her, but that was only because she was a god damned prude. Who wants to be abused when they barely kiss the person that is supposed to be his girl friend. She was so touchy! She always tried to control me when we were together. I'm just the kind of person that can't stand that. I need a certain amount of freedom. Kurama understands that.

And now she is constantly hanging all over me. I find a normal person who I love deeply, and now she has to go after me like some kind of prized meat. Like I said creepy.

"Yuusuke...why did we break up?" Wait. Was she just reading my mind?

"W-well," Choose your words wisely Uremeshi! "I treasured our friendship too much, and I don't think we felt the same way about each other." Wow that sounded sensitive, and intelligent! So far so good!

"Yuusuke I-I love you..." I could see the refracted light off of the little tears gathering in her eyes. Fuck. I wish she wouldn't cry. I hate to make her cry. "Please can we get back together."

A tear dripped down her cheek.

"Kurama-"

"What does he have that I don't Yuusuke! Is it that he is prettier? (yes) Does he love you more? (yes) Because I know it can't be anymore than how I feel about you! Is it sex Yuusuke! (...) Because...God damnit I would have done it for you. If you would have asked I would have done it!" Her cheeks were covered in a thin sheet of salty tears. I was speechless.

Then she kissed me. I've only been kissed by Keiko twice in my whole life, and none of them were even remotely similar to this one. It wasn't the Yuusuke you better come back to life our I'll kill you kiss, or the Yuusuke I'm so glad your back so I can rag on you again kiss...but-

A real kiss.

It hurt to receive this kiss from her. She was showing how much she loved me, and I couldn't return it. Her lips were wet, and I could feel my hands trembling as I brought them up to her shoulders.

Luckily They didn't inappropriately touch anything on the way. (Hey it had nothing to do with the kiss. Groping is just in my nature!) I pushed her away, and pulled her into a close hug.

"Keiko I do love you... but it can't be in the same way as I do Kurama. (More like a sister, but I couldn't say that) Their is someone out there who can love you like you should be, and you have to let me go to find them. I want you to be happy."

She left in a hurry after that, telling me that we could work on the project some other day. I felt...guilty.

Stupid clingy girls...

AN: Don't you hate Keiko right now? I do! Well anyway more Yuusuke problems in future chapters. However next chapter is devoted to oh so sexy Kurama. I'm finally getting to more of the plot stuff. Anyway leave a review, and I'll send you invisible tulips! YAY!

P.S. Go read If only she knew by my friend Kurama Sweethart and the talented Zelia Theb.

And my knew story that is YukinaxShizuru...yes lesbians all the way! Its called lightning never strikes twice. So give it a read, and tell me what you think. There isn't enough Shojo-ai stories on this site.

Darksaphire: I think around Christmas break time that might happen, but a lot of other crap comes first so have patience.

Kurama's Fox - Ritsu's Monkey: You didn't waste my time! I love long reviews even when its you just rambling! I know isn't like a Will and Grace situation with her being a lesbian and him being gay? I based the character off my friend so… If they do get in trouble for being the opposite sex it won't be until way later.

Raining Petals: Kiri's girlfriend…well it was just her first one. She is a free spirit but look forward to her hooking up with someone in the story. I'm glad the way Kurama explained his job made you laugh! I was trying to make it sound funny, but Kiri wouldn't get the joke.

Sonic16: Beyond anything you can describe..? You flatter me! Wow reviews like yours just make me update so much faster! Even when I have writers block like I had for this chappie.

XKokurox: Hm…so you're Bi? So what do you look like cause…oops… sorry! Bad place to come onto people ne? Besides my girlfriend would kill me. Yep Kiri is uber cool. Some of her traits remind me of me…then again the friend she is based off of is a lot like me. YAY! I'm not going to be killed! Yet…

kurama-sweethart: I meant your cat…but then again In the…I think next chapter I'm introducing Caitlin's replica character! Woot! What do you want her name to be? You can tell me in your review!

Youkaiblood:I will continue writing! I am determined to keep going on this story until the end!

Nekosune: Sugar is God's way of saying…I love you, and screw your teeth! Woot! It tastes so good! I just ate some.

Tyri Dragonite: I was a little slow on the Asap wasn't I? Oops sorry. My internet access was limited. Anyway I present you with a chapter you present me with a review…Teehee! I love reviews!

kit-kit: Lesbians and Gay guys go together like…yummy eye candy! Yep Kiri is great! But new dangers are lurking ahead! Take cover, and pull out your blow torches!

Luvyuyu: Do read more, and review more. YxK fans like you make all my authoress dreams come true! Aww now I'm getting all teary-eyed!


	5. Rave

**Rated: **R for use of language, sex scenes, rape, and some violence.

**Summary: **Kurama and Yusuke are just in a budding relationship, when Kurama is accepted into a study abroad program for college. How will their relationship hold up, and will they be able to keep their promise of love?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any money or I could buy the rights to it.

**Chapter 5 Rave**

(Third person)

She dressed Kurama up. At least He resisted the leather pants. He didn't do leather. Where she gave up on the pants she rebounded on the shirt. So he ended up in black slacks, and a deep crimson, silk shirt. That he didn't mind as much. Silk was a customary fabric in Japan.

Kiri wore a short black skirt that showed off a large amount of leg, and a Japanese style shirt made of green silk. Her hair was down as usual, but with a hair pin in the side for flare. All dressed up Kurama could understand her fear of being raped. She was very beautiful, and her bust size would definitely draw unwanted attention. Not to mention the fact that her size offered little in the lines of protection. She could easily be pinned down, or carted off.

Kiri grabbed her bag as they were headed out the door, and shoved a small canister of pepper spray inside, "Just in case," she said.

Down in the dorm lobby all the exchange students were waiting, and meeting up with friends. Kurama Spied his original roommate sucking face with his supposed girlfriend. (Public display of affection violation! eww...)

Kiri insisted on staying close to Kurama the entire time even as they made there way out to the busses. She was so close that they occasionally bumped hips, and finally Kurama scooted away to get a bit of room. Kiri smiled nervously at him in apology.

"I'm just a bit tweaked...but you never know maybe I'll meet some major hot Chicky!"

"Just relax, and act assertive...that shouldn't be too hard right? (Isn't she always like that?) No one will mess with you if they think you are strong willed." Kurama helped her up, as the bus came to their stop.

They had to walk a block or so to the crowded night club. Nearly fifty people were already waiting by the door to be let in by the usher. Their group however was led in though the back, because Someone was friends with the manager.

Although the music sounded loud outside, inside it was almost intolerable. His eardrums felt like they might start bleeding any second.

Kiri dragged him through the crowd towards a clear space at the bar. She beckoned the bartender over, and ordered a shot of tequila. She mouthed to Kurama is he wanted any, or maybe she actually said it, but the music drowned it out any case.

Kurama dipped his head forward, and spoke right against her ear. "No thank you. We aren't twenty-one!"

Kiri shrugged in response, and then drank her order. She smiled at Kurama's disgruntled face.

Kurama was asked to dance more times than he liked to count, and was sent a number of drinks which Kiri gladly took care of for him. Kurama didn't like alcohol, but when Kiri started to stagger he refused to give them to her anymore.

Repeatedly she reminded him not to ditch her, but as soon as her eyes caught onto something pretty (a hot girl) she high tailed it. So Kurama was pissed off to say the least. Of course Kurama being Kurama, he brushed it off.

A quieter beat started to play, and Kurama was relieved to give his ears a few minutes to heal. A young man bumped into him as he sat down quickly at the bar, and proceeded to hide his face. He kept giving fearful glances over his shoulder.

At first Kurama tried to ignore the strange man, but then something caught his attention. His face.

The boy was remarkably familiar. It was tanned with two chestnut brown eyes, and slicked back, black hair. You Know that there is this really smart scientist somewhere that said that everyone has at least one other person that looks exactly like them? Well Kurama was positive that he was witnessing that strange phenomenon.

If he didn't know any better he'd swear Yuusuke just sat down beside him.

The man caught him staring, but wasn't annoyed in the least. He leaned forward, and whispered in his ear. "Some really scary broad is coming after me!" He glanced out to the dance floor where a tall women with bright purple hair was approaching from. She looked strong enough to snap a man's spine with a jab of her knee.

Kurama understood why he'd want to avoid getting involved with her. One wrong move, and you could be castrated.

"Just please go along with it alright."

Kurama was about to ask what he was talking about when the girl reached them, but instead of paying attention to her initial prey she turned her beady eyes on him.

"Say you're kind of cute..." She got real close, and put a hand intentionally close to his crouch. "How about you and me get out of here."

Kurama opened his mouth to answer, but a loud voice shouted in a very slurred voice. "Kare ga desu kaikatsu na!" (He is Gay!) Kiri stumbled forward with her hand laced in a pretty blonde's hand. She was drunk as well.

Any one Japanese in the building (or those who understood the language) had a good laugh. That must have included his new acquaintance, Yuusuke II Who barely contained a bout of chuckles. Sadly it didn't include grape head.

She ignored the loud mouth shrimp behind her, and moved in closer so she was practically straddling his legs. "We could have a real good time."

"I'm sorry but he's my boyfriend. So back off." Yuusuke II wrapped an arm around his waist, and glared at Miss Slut of the Century. She took the hint.

"Too bad all the hot guys in this city are fruits," she commented before moving back to the dance floor to find someone as equally as horny as herself.

Yuusuke II removed his arm and sighed in relief. "Thanks. I though she was going to drag me out of here if it got down to it!"

Kurama smiled politely, but couldn't help himself. "What is your name?"

"Cade."

"And yours?"

"Shuuichi."

Kurama glanced around to see if Kiri was still around, but she'd disappeared again.

"Do you live in the city, or are you just visiting?" Kurama asked.

"I live here, but I'm guessing you don't. You're from Japan if I'm guessing right." His voice was only a pitch lower than Yuusuke's, and Kurama was strangely comfortable having a conversation with him.

"Yes, I'm staying in the US for a year, but hopefully I won't have to come back to here. My roommate asked me to come."

"The girl who shared your sexual preference with the whole bar? Wow. I bet you feel lucky." He smirked good-heartedly, and Kurama knew he had no problem with him being gay. Of course in a place like San Francisco he might be as well.

"I'm not gay, but most of my friends are. I'm used to it." He answered like he could read the thoughts running in his head.

Kurama found himself relieved by the fact. That meant he could relax without worrying about being put in any more uncomfortable situations.

They talked for about an hour, but finally Kurama decided to call it a night before he was permanently deaf. One thing he noticed though was that he wasn't asked out anymore after they started talking, and he was glad for their unconventional meeting.

He turned down a ride from Cade (he wasn't stupid enough to be that trusting of some stranger) and took the bus back to the dorms after he found out from another student that Kiri had already left.

(Kurama's POV)

I took the elevator up to the fifth floor, and got off. Elevator music actually sounded soothing now...

My attuned fox ears picked up strange noise coming from my room, as soon as I put my key in the lock. However it wasn't locked, and the door swung open on its own accord.

And there I was...and there Kiri was in a very ermm...compromising situation with eh same blonde from the bar.

Both were naked, and seemingly having fun despite the fact that they were drunk enough fall into a coma. My entrance went unnoticed.

"I'll just come back later..." Said more to myself. I shut the door and went down the hall to the lobby. It was safe to say she would be busy for a while.

This was definitely the last time I ever let her drag me to a place like that. My night was completely wasted.

AN: Sorry for such a short chapter...Yikes! But I must say you try typing this much with a black eye, and bruised ribs. Its not fun! (I didn't get in a fight...I sleep walk, and for all I know I could have gotten in a brawl with a tree...) Wow I introduced two new characters this chapter, and expect more appearances from them. Now just remember to review, and I'll be happy!

Sonic16: The plant thing is just a little extra I threw in to keep popping up throughout the story. I like plants...but if you want to know a secret I don't even know what kind it is yet.

Also I am happy because the Juiciness is coming! I even pulled out a bushel of lemons, and a chapter image juicer! (do they make juicers?)

luvyuyu: Sweety? Teehee! Now I feel all warm and fuzzy! Or is that the jumbo chocolate bar I just ate setting in... Symphony bars is the best chocolate ever! Anyway I love the pairing too! Actually that is kind of weird because I used to like KxH way better, but now it's almost even. Have an uber cool day!

xKokurox: The OC is my friend...but we are very similar. (personality anyway)

Sorry I didn't really understand what you were talking about, but I'll just smile and nod. nods with sweet smile

Thank you for the long review! They make my eyes all big and sparkly!

Nekosune: Sugar! Go chocolate! You should marry a dentist. You would then get free dental...but I doubt they would let you eat as much sweets...hm.

Kit-Kit: The evilness is coming Kit-Kit in like...counts off fingers

Three or four...or maybe five chapters... Ok so maybe that might take a while, but once the evil starts it will be going for a while! Mwahaha!

darksaphire: No its not that long! Kurama's break is only like six chapters from now...and if I post like once a week...ok so that is a bit long. You can wait a month and a half right?

Oh well. At least as you know by now Kurama did not get raped...

Tyri Dragonite: Virtual lollipop! Wootness! I do _want_ reviews...whether I deserve them or not I'm not so sure. My goal is to write enough of this story so by the end I have over 100 reviews! Wish me luck!

**NOTICE:** Dear readers I am sorry, but I deleted my Shojo-ai story Lightning Never Strikes Twice. My heart just wasn't into is, and when my heart isn't into a story it just isn't good. I can't stand posting dribble, and no body wants to read it right? I want the story to live up to my own standards. Don't worry I haven't given up! Once I have re-written the story and added more depth, I will be re-posting. I swear when ever I get the slightest Yuri inspiration I will put it to good use. Thank all of you who took the time to read my story, and hopefully when I improve it you will like the newer version just as much.


	6. IM

**Rated: **R for use of language, sex scenes, rape, and some violence.

**Summary: **Kurama and Yusuke are just in a budding relationship, when Kurama is accepted into a study abroad program for college. How will their relationship hold up, and will they be able to keep their promise of love?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any money or I could buy the rights to it.

**Chapter 6 IM**

(Yuusuke's POV)

He didn't call like usual. (P.S. Dear readers I got some questions on why Kurama hasn't been calling him, and the answer is he has. They talk on a twin cell phone plan every night. I'm just to lazy to put that in every chapter...sorry) It left me feeling really pissed off. I went through that whole ordeal with Keiko, and then he didn't even call me. Oh yeah I feel loved...

Maybe I'd be less suspicious if I didn't know that San Francisco was gay central, and that Kurama was in fact a gay magnet. Is there a worse combination? I swear if I had a nickel for every time some queer wanted a piece of my man... Well lets just say I'd have more than ten cents.

To add insult to injury Now I'm completely bored. I planted by bulb this morning, and now I'm just sitting on my bed watching the pot. I put on some loud rocker music, and now I'm just vegging here like some retard. I called Kuwa to see if he wanted to do something today, but he said he had to study for a test.

Kuwabara studying. Keiko being girly. What the Fuck is the world coming too! I swear we are all going to die because the end is coming.

Damn why hasn't called?

My brain throws out a little idea, and I decide to try my luck. I mean luck is my thing right? I turn on my computer (Don't ask me how my mom afforded to get it...) and logged on the IM account I made after Kurama told me that his roommate had a computer.

My buddy list popped up, and next to **crimsonrose84 **was a yellow little happy face. It said buddy online.

I clicked on the little face and typed in the a small Hi.

Bling.

**Crimsonrose84: **_Hello Yuusuke. I was hoping you'd come on line since I couldn't call you._

**sexyYuu9: **_Why couldn't you call?_

**Crimsonrose84: **_I left my cell in my room...and the room is preoccupied at the moment. I'm using the computer in the student lounge._

**sexyYuu9: **_Preoccupied? I don't want to know Oo _

**Crimsonrose84: **_That's a relief... I miss you little heart smiley face_

**sexyYuu9: **_Don't tell me you are resorting to those little cheesy icons now._

**Crimsonrose84: **_:( Anything to express my love for you Koi_

**sexyYuu9: **_such a romantic... Anyway what are you going to do today? Isn't it Saturday there?_

**Crimsonrose84: **_Saturday very late at night to be precise. I think I might end up sleeping out here because of Kiri's escapades._

**sexyYuu9: **_tough break. Wish I could be of some help, but I'm a little too far away. _

I Started to search the internet for info on my new plant while waiting for his replies. Stupid pop-up adds keep attacking me! I don't have erectile dysfunction! You think they would screen the type of stuff allowed on those things...

**Crimsonrose84: **_...Its a little lonely here. I was getting used to your arbitrary visits._

Damn...the porn industry seems to be getting pretty raunchy... wait! No! Bad time for this! Must delete!

**sexyYuu9: **_um... yeah. Its really boring here. Everyone is busy._

For a second I can remember the whole Keiko incident, but I keep it to myself feeling a little guilty.

**Crimsonrose84: **_Everyone is alright there I trust?_

**sexyYuu9: **_Yeah...Well._

Hm...I could tell him part of the problem without getting into the details right?

**sexyYuu9: **_Keiko is acting strange, but she's weird in general right?_

**Crimsonrose84: **_Keiko? Is she keeping you company while I'm gone?_

**sexyYuu9: **_Yeah in that annoying way of hers, but she keeps getting all girly on me...well not ON me, but...well you know what I mean._

Damn! I'm totally sounding guilty! Sometimes I should just learn to keep my mouth...um fingers shut .

**Crimsonrose84: **_LOL I understand what you mean Yuusuke. Just make sure that no one dabbles on my territory while I'm gone. wink_

Did Kurama really just say that? What is he going to do behead Keiko? I swear everyone is acting strange...maybe its not limited to Japan.

Fuck this! there isn't anything on that stupid flower! I'll try Google. ...maybe I'm not spelling the name right.

**sexyYuu9: **_Don't worry. I'll wear an 'I'm his' tee-shirt complete with a little picture of you. _

_So do I need to punch anyone's face in there for going after my man?_

**Crimsonrose84: **_Hm...oh yes! I'd have to say about one-hundred people already! You know I had to start distributing numbered waiting tickets so they could all have a turn._

**sexyYuu9: **_THAT IS NOT FUNNY! _

Stupid Yokos with stupid Yoko humor! Here I am all worried, and he is joking about it. Hello he's in the Gay capital! I think he should respect my concerns more than that thank you!

**Crimsonrose84: **_I was only joking Itooshi. Don't worry I'm all yours...and don't think I forgot our little promise._

Just the mention of our promise makes my back tingle. Hell when he comes back I'll be ready alright! I'll be waiting just to- Damn stupid adds! Don't I pay for pop-up blocker or some shit like that?

**sexyYuu9: **_What promise is that exactly? Maybe you could describe in detail exactly what it entails?_

**Crimsonrose84: **_What will I do with you? I actually think I miss the way you manage to catch me off guard._

I can just imagine him blushing. He's so sexy when he blushes. I always used to say things just to get him worked up a bit. He can be to reserved sometimes.

**sexyYuu9: **_Yes that's exactly what I'm asking you. What **will** you do to me?_

**Crimsonrose84: **_That Mr. Detective is for me to know, and for you to find out._

When we first started going out he would have never said something like that even with his kitsune humor. Its nice to know I managed to loosen him up even in the slightest way.

**sexyYuu9: **_No clues? _

**Crimsonrose84: **_No. I prefer to be a tease._

**sexyYuu9: **_...sometimes I wonder about you. _

_So what where you doing today?_

**Crimsonrose84: **_I went to a Rave._

A rave...as in a party! Kurama at a real party at a nightclub! Show me the flying pigs!

**sexyYuu9: **_sniffle My little Kurama is all grown up, and going to real parties!_

**Crimsonrose84: **_It wasn't at all what they make them up to be. To tell the truth I was incredibly disappointed._

**sexyYuu9: **_Did you take advantage of the bar, and a fake ID?_

**Crimsonrose84: **_You didn't even need a ID the bartender was completely disregarding the law, and no I did not drink._

**sexyYuu9: **_Well see that was why you didn't have any fun! Its only a party when you are drunk!_

**Crimsonrose84: **_I don't break laws._

**sexyYuu9: **_This coming from a notorious thief? The only reason I even met you was because you didn't follow the rules._

**Crimsonrose84: **_Stealing is fun, where as drinking only dulls the senses and makes you vulnerable to danger._

**sexyYuu9: **_Did you just say stealing is fun? _

**Crimsonrose84: **_I plea the fifth as they say in America. I refuse to incriminate myself further._

**sexyYuu9: **_I have it right here in type._

**Crimsonrose84: **_Ahh... but Yuusuke I have far more evidence against you. Lets see encouraging underage drinking... and don't forget all those late night conversations we used to have. I know all your delectable secrets._

**sexyYuu9: **_You little manipulator. Is that black mail I hear?_

**Crimsonrose84: **_Why Yuusuke how could you accuse me of such a heinous thing! I was merely reminding you._

God he so cute when we get into these little banter competitions.

**sexyYuu9: **_Fine. I bow in defeat all omnipotent one. _

**Crimsonrose84: **_does a victory dance How is it you can make me say and do such childish things? _

**sexyYuu9: **_You need to lighten up. I'm the little devil in red spandex on your shoulder. Besides I like when aren't so serious. Its very sexy._

**Crimsonrose84: **_Yes sexy does suit me well. But I must say spandex does not suit you._

Right on both counts.

**sexyYuu9: **_You were the sexiest person here. I think Japan needs you to come back. We feel terribly plain without your presence._

**Crimsonrose84: **_Don't underestimate your self. (this coming from one with sexy in their IM name) You easily fill my role, and even surpass it. You are a crowd stopper...especially when your hair isn't gelled._

**sexyYuu9: **_Did you just admit a preference? Should I be taking notes?_

**Crimsonrose84: **_No need. ...can you do me a favor though?_

**sexyYuu9: **_Just name it._

**Crimsonrose84: **_Can you stop by my house some time this week, and check up on my plants? My mother does try, but sometimes she forgets to feed and water them._

**sexyYuu9: **_Will do._

A timid knock sounds at my bedroom door.

"Who is it?" I shout annoyed.

"Um...its me Keiko."

Oh great just what I need...

**Crimsonrose84: **_Thanks Yuusuke. I was really worried about their well being._

I'd love to tell him that they are jsut plants, but I know he is crazy about those things.

**sexyYuu9: **_Um...I have to go, but I promise to check up on every single one._

**Crimsonrose84: **_Alright. I love you._

**sexyYuu9: **_Love you too._

I log out just as Keiko peeks into my room with a blush already on her cheeks. What is she expecting me to be naked or something? Pervert. Probably. Wait...calling Keiko a pervert is just...weird. Have we switched rolls?

(Kurama's POV)

I logged off disappointed. It is a lot harder to express feelings over IM. I much more prefer the phone.

I glance down the hall, and decide to bunker down for the night here in the student lobby. It was the unspoken place to sleep if your roommate need the room to themselves for any reason.

I grabbed a blanket, and lay down on the white leather couch by the window. Already I was going over any hangover recipes I knew. I didn't feel like Kiri being in a grouchy mood (She is dangerous like that)...or her new friend for that matter.

(Kiri's POV)

Did I ever mention that I hate the sun? It should just die. Die I say! I just want the nice peaceful dark back...and an aspirin. Yes, an aspirin sounds wonderful.

A groan to my right makes my head throb in protest to any noise louder than a decibel.

A arm slides around my waist, and I felt a cold noise rub against my bare back. That's normal...

Wait! No its not! Why am I naked, and who is that..?

I struggle to remember the previous night before I turn to see my mysterious bed partner, but it all seems foggy like those swamps in old horror films.

I dragged Shuuichi to the party...

...I got drunk... Oh. That pretty much explains the shitty way I feel right now.

Um... and then... then...

Hell Yeah! I found a nice piece of ass...or at least from what I can put together.

I rolled over slowly so I could look at whoever I took home last night. I looked down, but all I could see is a mass of tangled flaxen hair. Actually it was pretty groomed for sex hair.

Her head tilted up to blink at me, and we had one of those moments.

No, not one of those 'oh fuck I can't believe I did that! I want to run and hide' looks, or the 'I'm still horny want another go?' looks.

Its like those movies where they gaze into each other's eyes, and are lost in the others beauty...and...oh it must be love! (Why am I comparing everything to movies this mourning?)

She blinked once more at me, and then her skin paled a few shades. I saw a flash of skin as she bolted out of bed, and hurled in our sink.

yes I tell you...it is love...

I slowly drag myself up, and put on a pair of jeans, and a tee-shirt. God I could use one of Shuuichi's miracle brews right now...

Wait. My eyes swivel around the room. Where is he?

The girl finally pulls herself up looking much better. I still can't remember her name...or did I never know it to begin with?

She puts on her cloths from last night, and sits down on the edge of my bed rubbing her temples. She is less slender than me, but still fit, and her butt has a nice shape. Her skin is fair, and blemish free. A faint rosy tint colors the arches of her cheek bones.

A knock on the door makes an invisible ice pick jab at my skull again. I swear I'm going to kill whoev-

"Kiri are you fully clothed now?" I recognize the polite voice as Shuuichi's.

"Yeah you can come in."

He walks in with a smile, but he looks haggard in that still glamorous way of his, and it is apparent that he didn't sleep well where ever he was. My guess is the lobby.

The blonde girl squeaks at his sudden appearance, and looks at me in question.

"This is my roommate Shuuichi. And Shuuichi this is...um what is your name again?"

"Caitlin. And um...what was your name?"

Shuuichi is smiling much to big for my liking.

"Her name is Kiri, and it is nice to meet you Caitlin. Would you two like some special tea? It helps with hangovers."

If he doesn't drink...or have insomnia how does he know all these plant cures? Ugg...head hurts...can't think.

We both nod our heads at the same time. Its like marbles are bouncing around bruising my brain's sensitive tissues.

Shuuichi starts brewing tea, and cooking break fast...he is such a sweet guy. I feel bad about him having to sleep out in the lobby, and also over the fact that I ditched him. (I did practically beg him not to leave me) I wasn't really aware last night. One to many shots...

A head falls against my shoulder. Caitlin takes hangovers worse than me. I run a hand through her hair making her jump. I put on the cutest smile I can. It says, 'I'm adorable you want to date me right?'

A small smile spreads on her face, and Shuuichi hands us our tea. Her smile says, 'last night was great. If you can dish some more of that out then sure!' Man I love America!

AN: Wow this chapter went nothing like I planned...oh well. Next chapter will be after some time has passed. I have to start skipping more time so I can get to the correct spots for all the chapters. Please review!

Hiei's Gothic angel: I remember you! LOL! More reviews make me so happy! Its like really soft chocolate... Anyway any Yuusuke scenes are not for a while, but Yuusuke II is a nice side character.

Darksaphire: I have no info on CAde for you to know. No revealing anymore, because I want you to be surprised. As for you waiting...well I took some pitty, and I don't think it will take as long as I firt said. Of course I'm not 100 sure.

Tyri Dragonite: Any review counts! See I updated didn't I? I felt inspired!

Raining Petals: They do call eachother every night. You know those twin cell phone plans where it is free to call the other phone? That is what they have, but my lazy ass didn't feel like writing a conversation for every chaper...Sorry!

Kit-Kit: Hm...stay tuned for answers on the Cade issue.

Nekosune: Awesome sounds well...Awesome! I love praise and reviews! Keep them coming!

Lucyuyu: I feel bad that I made Kurama sleep on the couch. The couch! It was probably all hard and lumpy! He deserves a nice king sized water bed with downy blankets... I feel so guilty.

Sonic16: Yuusuke II! Yay! The super plot starts!

Kurama's Fox- Ritsu's Monkey: No the blonde is a way different chicky than the slutty girl. The whore in the bar had grape purple hair. Anyway both your reviews were very um...spirited... Please don't hurt yourself! Then you won't be able to review! Hehe anyway your reviews are always my favorite! I am working on my Shoujo-ai story by the way, but I'm still not even complete with the new first chapter.


	7. Cake!

**Rated: **R for use of language, sex scenes, rape, and some violence.

**Summary: **Kurama and Yusuke are just in a budding relationship, when Kurama is accepted into a study abroad program for college. How will their relationship hold up, and will they be able to keep their promise of love?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any money or I could buy the rights to it.

AN: Ok so do you want to know why I skipped posting for two weeks? During the week I can't work on my fanfics because of school, which leaves me only the weekends. Well the weekend before last I came down with a horrible fever, and I swear I died for a few seconds on Saturday. I was at about 104 degrees. Then I missed school Monday and Tuesday so I had tons of make-up work. Then last weekend I had to go to a school dance with my girlfriend. I had the worst case of homework procrastination and writers block ever.

Now not to worry because I halve spring break this week, and plan to write my ass off. I even tried to make this chapter a bit longer to make up for not posting. Remember that some time has passed between this chapter and the last. Also I have to give credit for inspiration from the fanfic Intangible for the part about Yuusuke getting sick. It was also inspired for my own horrid ordeal.

**Chapter 7 Cake!**

(third person)

"Lick it!"

"No I'm not licking it."

"Oh come on you know you want to..."

"No."

"You'll like it."

"mmm...you're really talented."

"Oh baby, you know it!"

Kurama licked the rest of the home made frosting off of the spoon Kiri had forced into his hand with a pleasant smile on his countenance.

"Do you think Caitlin will like it?" Kiri questioned throwing the dishes in the sink.

"Definitely. I have to say I was half expecting...something more hazardous to my health. That was actually good."

"Hm. If you weren't so cute I would take away your cake privileges just for saying that!" Kiri scolded lightly.

The kitchen now looked like a disaster zone. Egg goo, and batter coated the counter. Measuring cups, pans, and a disturbingly long knife were piled in the sink ready to go in the dish washer. It was enough to make the kitsune cringe.

With a chillingly proficiency he started to clean up her mess. Kiri stood back, watching with amusement.

"Um...Shuuichi isn't that a bit much?" she asked when he pulled out a spray bottle of diluted bleach from under the sink.

Kurama shifted to look at her mirthful smile. He couldn't help his cleanliness. The art of thievery takes absolute perfection, and the ability not to leave a single trace of evidence. As Youko cleaning up his tracks became second nature, and now in his human form it was a habit he had failed to break.

"The eggs breed salmonella. Bleach will kill any bacteria."

"Is that so? Then why do you vacuum patterns on the carpet?" Kiri teased him. Actually she was curious about that one...

"That's just a quirk...My mother always thought it was nice." Kurama frowned a little.

"Right." Kiri finished up frosting her cake, and Kurama finished wiping down the counter.

(Kurama's POV)

"Shuuichi?" Kiri said stressing the _e_ sound at the end.

"Yes?"

Kiri twirled around, and stuck out her hand. A small slip of paper was shoved right in my face.

I had to blink cross-eyed so I could focus on the words written. It didn't help that her hand-writing was barely legible.

"Can you pick up some groceries? I used up the last of the milk, and eggs..."

I took the paper and examined it closer. I couldn't help but chuckle in exasperation. "This is almost all junk food...how do you stay so thin on a diet like this?"

"Fast metabolism, and you don't _have _to buy everything on there just the things we are out of, and I really want the Oreos...and the orange juice...oh and please I can't live without Dr. Pepper."

I smiled at her to show I would heed her request.

"Alright then, I'll be off. I hope you enjoy your date with Caitlin...how long should I be away?" I really didn't want to walk in on them one more time. I swear I'd seen Kiri without cloths as much as I have seen her with them on.

"Um...just call when you are coming home, and you won't get any nasty surprises." She winked and giggled. "Thanks Shuu-chan. Next time I'll buy groceries, but I'm buying as much junk food as I want. I can't believe you are such a health nut."

I just shook my head, and grabbed my coat on the way out.

With fall came the nippy air that preludes winter's snow, and the rusty shades of fallen leaves. I put on my coat, and zipped it all the way up to my chin. It wasn't cold enough to be uncomfortable, but just enough that it forced you to wake up.

I had all day to get things done, so I decide to walk to the store instead of taking the bus, or Kiri's newly bought car. It was interesting to walk along the store fronts all decked out for the holidays. Right now it was all about Halloween.

Jack-o-lantern window stickers, and hanging skeletons surrounded signs about costume sales, and Haunted house adds. The closer it got to the actual day itself the cheaper things were. That didn't really matter to me. I would never dress up in one of those ridiculous outfits.

I did try and buy candy for the trick-or-treaters, but Kiri ate it all. I guess while I'm shopping I'll buy more. I'd only have to hide it for a day, because tomorrow night is the Spook fest itself.

I walk on the cross walk, and enter the local Safeway. My nose twitches. I always hated the smell of grocery stores. You can smell the floor cleaner, sea food, vegetable, and bakery scents just mixing together. That just isn't natural.

The list only required a few things so I grab a hand held basket, and saunter down the main isle. My eyes scan over signs directing you in the correct way, and any additional things that might be of interest.

I'm just grabbing a bottle of Dr. Pepper, when I get the feeling that I'm being watched. Casually I put the beverage in the basket, and glance over my shoulder.

That's when I see Yuusuke II...I mean Cade. He's standing at the end of the chip isle looking at me strangely. When he sees me looking back at him his face brightens with recognition.

"Hey I do know you!" He walks over, and I'm reminded yet again how much he resembles Yuusuke. "Shuuichi right? I saw the hair, and well...not many people have hair like that."

I smile in a polite greeting. "Your name is Cade if remember correctly?"

"Sure is. So what are you shopping for?"

"Just a few groceries." I figure that is a given in a grocery store, but it is rude to point something like that out.

"Yeah, I'm just buying some crap for my party tomorrow night."

I can see chips, and beer in his chart. I'm guessing that he is probably of actual drinking age. Its weird to think he is older than me. Yuusuke is younger by a year, and I just imagined his look-a-like would be a similar age.

"What are you doing after this?" He asks grabbing a bottle of Mountain Dew (AN: The best soda to get high on).

"I'm not sure. I still can't head to my dorm for another hour at the least." I really didn't have a plan to use up my time. I'd planned on going to the park perhaps, and spending some time with outdoors. Fox spirits don't like being pent up inside so much.

"Hey you can hang out with me. I was going to get a bite to eat want to come?" He was smiling like it was the greatest way for him to spend an hour of his time.

I was ready to decline the offer when he added in, "You can always use more friends right?"

"I suppose your right. One can never have to many friends." If Yuusuke was here he would have repeated what I'd just said in a mocking voice, stressing the word friends, and at the same time threatening Cade with a fisted hand. He is a little protective of me at times. Actually I find it kind of cute... not to encourage his bad behavior.

"Great we'll just meet in the front after we check out."

"Alright."

It would have been alright, except I'm not very good at self-check out. The concept is easy enough to follow. You'd think an intelligent person like myself would have no problem, but is seems that either their scales were off kilter or just not sensitive enough. The irritating computer voice kept telling me to 'please place your item in the bag' when I had already done so.

Finally after I was finally finished I met Cade in the front of the store. He was trying on various sunglasses off of a rack by the pharmacy.

"Nice look." I commented when he put on a pair with fake diamonds embedded on the corners, clearly meant for woman.

He smirked. "Oh don't I look fabulous."

Together we left Safeway minus the glasses. I allowed him to store my groceries in the trunk of his car while we went to eat at a nice corner Deli. It was small, but not in the crowded fast food way. The sub sandwiches weren't half bad either.

The more we talked the easier it became for me to find the differences between Him and Yuusuke. In reality they were quite numerous. I'd say besides the looks, and outgoing personality not much could be compared.

Cade wasn't someone to start a brawl, and he went to school regularly without complaint. He could get a bit arrogant at points, but I was able to look past that. Even I can be arrogant at times.

He was just telling me a story about when he got lost driving to Reno, and had to barter gas off of some hillbilly at a run down gas station, out in the middle of the desert. I didn't really get the point of the tale, but apparently that is how he learned how to knit...luckily before too many questions could fill up my head the check came.

I still had another couple hours to kill so I took his second invitation of the day, and joined him in decoration hunting.

"I still need balloons and streamers...you know the usual stuff." He told me as we walked into a Party Supply store.

"I'm not very well acquainted with the holiday, but Halloween revolves around the black and orange color scheme correct?" He chuckles.

"I keep forgetting your foreign with that English of yours. How'd you get so good? Most Japanese visitors say their R's and L's at least a little funky."

"Practice I suppose." I hadn't expected him to say that. Personally I always thought I had more than enough room for improvement.

He looks at me for a second with a rather intense gaze before answering my first question. It left me feeling transparent...or maybe more translucent. Oh never mind, none of that makes sense. It was a rather odd feeling that swept through me, and the reason unidentifiable.

"Cups, plates, napkins. Anything orange of black works."

From the amount of plates he bought I assumed this would be a big party. One would wonder if he had an apartment big enough. Figuring that he had it all planned, I didn't question him.

"Now," he said throwing the bags of party things into his trunk, "We should look for your costume."

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Well you're coming to the festivities right? And I'm assuming that you don't have anything that would qualify for a costume at home."

Not to seem redundant, but I think earlier I even stated the fact that I'd never where one of those ridiculous outfits...then why, tell me, am I considering agreeing?

"I'm not sure-" he cuts me off.

"Come on man. Its not like you'll have to dress up as Fabio or anything." (AN: Just imagine readers...a Fabio Kurama)

"Fabio?"

"Never mind."

Whatever costume I buy, I'd better be able to pronounce...

(Yuusuke's POV)

So its a rare moment when I'm home, and my mom is at the same time. Even more rare when she isn't suffering form a hangover. So imagine my surprise when I came home from school (Yes, I went... today anyway) to find her here putting away groceries.

She gave me an enthusiastic hello, and told me how 'proud' she was that I went to school since she paid for it. I pretty much tuned her out, and sat down to watch some TV.

You know the most torturous thing about when she is home? She smokes. And damn if the sweet scent of tobacco isn't calling to me. I've been off cigarettes for a little under five months, and all for the sake of love.

...but when I see her with one of those sweet little sticks between her lips...Well who cares about stupid promises.

They say what you don't know can't hurt you, and I'm tempted to test the theory. I mean if I don't tell Kurama, and I stop when he comes back...I shouldn't have to suffer right now right?

I can see his disappointed frown. And his voice berating me for killing myself over a stupid habit. Damn addiction...

"Yuusuke would you like some lunch?" My mom calls from the kitchen.

"Sure." I am hungry. Keiko made me study during lunch. Too bad I still got an F on that test. Really it isn't her fault. I'm just not that into school, and I never will be. Its too much work, and not enough play. I'm a laid back guy, and I can't stand being around all those uptight teachers.

Sometimes I wonder why I ever decided to come back here when I could have ruled a whole portion of Makai.

Then, I came back to be with Keiko, but when things went south with her why didn't I go back? There wasn't anything for me here except school, but its not like I have any plans after that. I don't think I could ever get into a college.

Now I have Kurama. I'd stay for him. I'm not like Hiei in that aspect. Love comes before work for me. Of course Kurama is a demon so he could come with me unlike Keiko. But Kurama would never leave...

I guess I'll have to figure out something for myself here, even if it won't be as kick ass as a ruler...that's practically like a being a king. Ahh...yes, Yuusuke all supreme ruler of the lands...has a nice ring to it.

"Here." Mom shoves a plate in my hands. I start to eat, but she smacks me in the back of my head. I swear women... "Aren't you going to say thank you? Didn't I raise you to have any manors!"

"Sorry. Thanks! Sheesh." I eat my food a bit more couscous this time. With women I always have to watch out. Even Botan can be pretty mean with that oar of hers.

(Kurama's POV)

"I'm not sure I like this one..."

"Well you have to pick something Shuuichi!" Cade chides me.

I just wasn't me. Well... It was better than the pool boy outfit.

" I think it might give the wrong impression Yuus-"

"You almost did it again," he says.

I flinched at the realization that I'd almost called him Yuusuke for the fourth time. It was rather difficult to keep my mind straight. It just didn't want to cooperate.

"I apologize. You just remind me of a someone for back home."

"No need to be sorry. Yuusuke right? So is that your boyfriend? I saw the ring when we first met, and assumed that whoever you were with must be important to you." Cade said running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, he is very important to me."

"So is the ring an engagement ring?"

"No...its a promise ring." I smile fondly.

"Well like I was saying I really think this costume suites you." Cade was grinning like mad.

"Many things suite me, a pimp not being one of them."

"What you don't enjoy the bling bling?"

"Excuse me?" I couldn't help but match his grin. Americans had some odd slang...

I took a second look in the full length mirror provided by the shop. a body length white blazer/coat matched a equally white outfit resembling a suit without the jacket... I white 'pimp hat' perched slanted jauntily on top of my head. It made my red hair stand out even more. The real addition that made the whole 'I manage a gang of scanks' thing work was a large number of gaudy gold jewelry, and an ebony staff with a diamond as its handle.

"I think I look absurd." I commented.

"Worse than the pool boy? Or the hobo?"

If it wasn't for what the ensemble represented I might have actually liked it. It did suite me well, but I refused to admit it. So I gave an exasperated sigh like I was giving in.

"I suppose I will take it."

"So who will be your whores?" Cade asked as I started to take off my future purchase.

"I have a couple of candidates if I'm allowed to bring guests." I didn't want to be rude and just bring people without it being alright.

"Bring as many people as you can. I rented out a beach house. I already have it stocked up with all the essentials...the food at the grocery store was going to be for my private use." (AN: I don't even know what he meant by that...private use?)

"Hm...in that case My roommate, and her girlfriend might come." I wondered if it would offend them if I asked them to dress like hookers. It made me feel like I was degraded their character.

"Great! Now lets go before you change your mind."

I paid for the costume as a rental since I saw no need to keep it afterwards, and we headed back to his car.

After a quick call to the dorm, Cade gave me a ride home, and left me a note with his number and the address of the party on the back.

(Yuusuke's POV)

Dieing...I swear I was dieing again.

Demons aren't supposed to get sick, and I hadn't since the whole 'Sensui and super Yuusuke comes back round two' thing. Now I however I had some kind of stomach flu, but after throwing up for half the fucking day I realized the real culprit.

"I'm sorry Yuusuke...maybe I shouldn't have left the fish in he car trunk so long. I didn't think that you'd get sick." My mom hovered over me with a thermometer. "You're burning up."

"Ahh mom why didn't you get sick too! It isn't fair!" I whined.

"That isn't a very nice thing to wish upon your loving, not to mention beautiful mother. I didn't have the same thing as you remember?"

I glared at her to show that I did remember, and was extremely pissed off about it at the moment.

"Just stay in bed, and get better idiot."

Right.

It was really boring to just lay in one spot staring at the ceiling so long. I ached to get out and do something.

Actually I ached everywhere. My muscles were extremely sore. My vision was blurry too...

God every thing felt so hot, like I was in a sauna, beads of sweat gathered on my forehead. My pajamas were sticky with perspiration. Oh...I felt so...like shit.

Ugg...

I must have dozed off because I had a dream that Kurama came to my apartment with a cup of chicken soup, and he hand fed me with chopsticks.

Then he sprouted up one of those Maikai plants of his to make me better, but the only way to give it me was orally. So put it on his tongue...and then before I knew it we were making out.

Our bodies were pressed together, and I started to feel really hot...too hot.

I groaned and opened my eyes when a cold rag was placed on my head.

"I'm sorry did I wake you Yuusuke?" Keiko was kneeling by my side, having just placed said rag on my forehead.

I could have said 'well duh' but my mind was still hanging onto that dream for a few seconds ago. I really wanted to just fall back asleep and see if it would pick up where it left off...but with Keiko playing nurse that might not be the greatest idea. I wouldn't want any unexplainable bulges 'popping up' under my blankets.

"When did you get here?" I asked, and winced when I felt how dry my throat was. I could have used a cough drop...or some of that medicine Kurama was offering...

"Atsuko called me, because she was going out with some friends of hers." Keiko frowned disapprovingly, and I knew it was about my mom's lack of motherly responsibility. I was used to it.

"Oh."

"Did you take any medicine yet? Your fever is getting worse." Her frown deepened when I shook my head.

"I'll get you some..." She trailed off as she stood up to go root through the medicine cabinet.

AN: every one knows who Fabio is right? Well if not he is a famous male model. Think of the men on the front of romance novels with the long blonde hair...yeah that is pretty much Fabio.

EXTRA STORY!

AN: Ok so I needed to express more on Fabio's behalf here. This little...whatever you wish to call it...is dedicated to my best friend Moe aka Kurama Sweethart, and the beautiful scenery of Salina, Kansas.

Yuusuke sat beneath the shade of a tall oak tree. The sun fell through the leaves in a speckled pattern around his sprawled out form. It made the usual humid air a few degrees cooler, and the perfect condition for a nap.

A pleasant breeze blew by carrying with it the tantalizing scent of roses.

Yuusuke opened a single hazelnut eye, and gazed across the rippling grass.

There he rode gracefully on the back of a burgundy steed. The bright sun reflected the glossy coat of the horse, and the blowing crimson locks of the detective's lover. His dark suede pants clung tightly to his legs which rose and fell in time to the gallop of the horse.

Yuusuke watched his movements with hungry eyes. Up down. Up down.

Another breeze blew making the unbuttoned white shirt Kurama wore fall open. His flawless chest was revealed just to torment Yuusuke with better ideas of how to spend the day, and none of them included horses.

For example Kurama could ride-

Kurama steered his burgundy horse in his direction with a brilliant smile on his countenance. His emerald gaze shimmered with similar ideas as the brown-haired boy.

Yuusuke stood up, expecting his lover to stop when he reached him. He was surprised however when the red-head grabbed him firmly around the waist, and pulled him up onto the horses back and continued to ride on.

Riding bare back was rougher than with a saddle, but Yuusuke simply wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist to stay on. His hands ran over the smooth plain of his stomach in ghosting caresses. Yuusuke wanted the other to know exactly what was on his mind.

Suddenly in a very surprising, and talented move Kurama managed to turn around so his back was facing the reins, which he held in one hand.

"You're going to fall off." Yuusuke commented.

"No I won't Koi." He whispered back in a husky tone as he closed in on his lovers mouth.

The green-eyed boy nibbled on his lower lip, before sliding his tongue between the parted lips welcoming him.

They pulled together more tightly wanting to deepen the kiss. All the while Kurama managed to expertly keep the horse under control.

When hands began to wander, Kurama pulled on the reins gently to stop their ride. He pulled away with swollen lips, and spoke in a sly tone. "I think I would like to get some shade."

Yuusuke hopped of the horse's back, and pulled Kurama down by his waist.

playfully, the plant-wielder grabbed Yuusuke's hand, and walked back to the tall oak that the detective had been lounging under earlier.

When they reached the trunk Kurama pulled the other against him, and resumed the heated kiss from earlier.

AN: and that is it...if you like it let me know, and maybe I'll continue it...to lemon or not to lemon is the question one must ask. Anyway please don't encourage my naughty behavior, but do please review. Speaking of reviews if you were so very kind last chapter and reviewed take a glance down and find your name!

luvyuyu: Count down till rape has commenced...even if you don't know it yet. I hope this chapter was more to your liking since I made it longer...actually when I count the pages it is way lounger!

Nekosune: I'm a genius! Woot! ((does a little dance)) I'm too laid back to get all upset when people swear. So in return YOU ARE FUCKING AWESOME too.

kit-kit: Yeah I read this one book where there were a lot of IM conversations, and I thought it would be fun to write one chapter like that. Thanks for the review...and might I add that for some reason your pen name makes me get all giddy and stuff. Its just so cute and cuddly sounding!

Hiei's Gothic Angel: Don't all true shounen-ai fans hate Keiko? She is an abusive prude who has no personality. Sadly I must say she is determined as well, and will not give Yuusuke up willingly.

Sonic16: The plant might come in later...how I'm not sure yet. I'm torn between making it important, or just a cute side note. Hm...I'll think on it.

xKokurox: Yeah my girlfriend is the jealous type, but also hypocritical because she is always telling me about all these people trying to get with her so I'll be jealous. It is really annoying. She is also kind of egotistical at times, but I'm patient so I can deal. As for the whole KuramaxHiei thing...lets just say I'm very non-judgmental because I will read any pairing. Even KuwabaraxKurama despite the fact that I detest (that's with a capital D) Kuwabara. I practically puke while I'm reading, but I guess I'll try anything at least once...or twice...I swear I never learn. I do still read KuramaxHiei, but yeah like you said the story plots start to become redundant. KuramaxYuusuke is a nice relief from the ordinary.

KawaiiKoorimeYokai: At first when you said that I used your name I was really worried that you were the person I based it off of because I used her real name, but after calling my friend I was happy to hear you were not. I guess you can take your name being in my story as a compliment...as long as you don't mind that, that means you are dating Kiri...

Tyri Dragonite: Review...

darksaphire: That you will. I hope this long post, and by attempts to speed things up make it up to you just a bit.

Kurama's Fox - Ritsu's Monkey: Yes your reviews are my favorite because they are so schizophrenic, and they remind me or...me. Anyway rape is on the way so just wait a bit longer. Also since I'm on Spring break I can work on my shojo-ai story some more. Wish me luck!

Raining Petals: Yuusuke is the impatient type. Yeah now Kiri has a special someone to be with. Yes, there will be rape in this story…hence the disclaimer.

Vixenia: I hate Keiko! I wish I could just kill her off, but that would be bad. I'd get Keiko fans flaming me…of course that just adds the review count!

Moe: You rock, and I hope you like how I portrayed your character in here.


	8. Trick or Treat!

**Chapter 8 Trick or Treat**

(Kurama's POV)

I shifted the bags to my left hand so I could open the door with my keys. Thankfully I couldn't hear any suspicious noises coming from our room so I opt it safe to enter.

Kiri was on her lap top, and Caitlin was sitting the bed looking over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously as I set the bags on the counter. I flexed my fingers a few times to ease their stiffness from holding the plastic handles.

"Google Wacking." Caitlin told me not turning away from the screen.

I tried to come up with a reasonable guess as to what exactly that was...but I'm smart not all-knowing. (AN: Want a quote? "There is a fine line between genius and insanity." I hear that and think of Kurama...)

"Care to explain?" I started putting things away in their respective places in the kitchen.

"Um..." Kiri paused while she typed 'swimming Aardvarks' into the search engine box. "You go on Google and try to type in two words that have a search result of only one website. If you can manage that then it is called a Google wack."

I blinked at the back of her head. Who would really be so bored (and have no life) and invent that?

"Who came up with that?" I asked.

"Some dude wrote a book on it. He tried all sorts of combinations, and the sites that where...wacked he did research on...you know what made them so unique and so on. He published the book and made all this money. It is really harder than it sounds. They have sites for everything these days."

Kiri tried a new combination 'tantric mice'. For a moment I tried to imagine mice trying tantric sex moves...then I asked myself why I was trying something like that. I am concerned these girls are warping my brain.

"So...Would you two be interested in going to a Halloween party with me Tomorrow night?"

"WHAT?" Kiri squealed excitedly, springing up out of her chair like it was on fire. "You are actually going to have fun! Shuuichi Minamino having fun on purpose...oh my god when did the thermometers in hell drop?" I just smiled patiently.

"I was invited by a friend. You have to wear a costume." I told her setting my hand on the bag containing my pimp suit.

"A costume party...what are you going to be? A super nerd? Wait no...that was mean...you're going to be a Chippendale (male strippers) aren't you? you sly fox you." I would have laughed at that one if I wasn't so irritated. It sounded like something Yuusuke would have said.

"No..." I was starting to regret this whole thing.

Caitlin notice the bag I had my hand on and snatched it away. See peeked inside, and started giggling.

"What is it?" Kiri asked moving to look inside as well. She took one look, and then glanced at my reddening face. "So are you my pimp daddy now?"

"If you don't find it offensive you could go as my...employees."

"It depends...if you were my pimp how much of my pay would you get be-"

Caitlin cut in. "I don't have an outfit to wear."

"Oh don't worry I have something that I'd love to see you in." Kiri smirked evilly, and I could almost see Caitlin sweat drop.

"Just make sure its still decent. I don't want you running to me all night worrying that some man wants to rape you."

"What ever..." Kiri put a DVD into her laptop. "We are going to watch a movie now." The movie started playing, and the two sat down on the bed cuddling into each other.

"Alright."

"Wait." Kiri turned to talk to me. "Isn't it around the time you usually call Yuusuke?"

I hadn't realized how late it was until I looked at the clock. I didn't know I'd been out with Cade so long, but it was the general time that I talked with my Itooshi.

I grabbed my cell phone out of my jacket pocket, and did speed dial 1. The phone rang for a full minute before it picked up. The voice on the other end was not the one I was expecting however.

/Hello. This is Keiko speaking./

/ Oh Hello Keiko. Why are you answering Yuusuke's phone/

There is a slight pause, and a sighing breath. /He has come down with something, and is resting right now, so I think it would be best if he didn't talk right now./

Right away my protective instincts kick in. /Is he alright? In what way is he sick/ I started to worry when she sighed a second time.

/He has a fever, but don't worry I'll take care of him./

I feel encroached upon. It is ridiculous I know. I'm thousand of miles away in another country, unable to do my job as his boyfriend, and yet I'm angry that she is there taking care of him. Maybe I'm really angry at myself for not being there so I could attend to him personally.

/Will you tell him that I called when he is feeling better/

/Of course Kurama/

/And I know it is an extra hassle, but if anything happens. He gets worse, or if...well anything happens that I might want to know about could you call me/

She sounds a bit annoyed, and I'm wondering why the sweet girl I remember is sounding so bitter towards me. /Sure. But I really have to go./

/Goodbye Keiko./

/Bye./

The dial tone meets my ears leaving me worried, and feeling hollow.

I miss him. I'm worried. I feel guilty.

(Yuusuke's POV)

I swear I'm hallucinating...

I think a phone is ringing, but in my head it keeps changing in to the tune of this Japanese pop song that I hate.

Keiko is talking to someone, but Its too hard to pay attention to what she is saying. The cloth on my head is starting to get warm, and I wish she'd rewet it.

I never was one to enjoy being babied, but right now I'm too sick to complain or protest to her care. Its one of those times that I just have to trust myself in another's hands.

I just wish the other person was Kurama.

"Yuusuke how are you feeling? Is the medicine helping?" Keiko is back, and she dips the cloth back into the bowl of ice water on the floor, and then puts it back. For a second my brain is clear, and I can read the time on my alarm clock.

"Who was on the phone?" I croak.

I already know the answer, but I'm pissed when she confirms it. "It was Kurama."

"Why didn't you give me the phone?" I really wanted to talk to him right now. I felt horrible to be the one to break our tradition of talking every day.

She seems just as angry as I am. "Well you are in no condition to be chatting on the phone!"

She doesn't get it. It was Kurama. I really needed to hear his voice right now. Thoughts of him were weighing heavily on my mind, and I just needed to hear him say he loved me and that he wished he was here. Something. Anything.

"But we always talk..." The medicine she gave me makes me feel so drowsy, and I'm struggling to stay awake, just so I can argue with her.

Her eyes narrow, but she only purses her lips, and fixes the blanket that's over me.

(Time lapse to Halloween!)

(Kiri's POV)

Shuuichi is pimpin'...literally.

I have to say he looks great in that outfit. Its a bit outlandish, but definitely his style. Also the staff adds a great flare. ...still I can't believe he decided to go as a Pimp...its so un-Shuuichi like.

My brain still can't wrap around the fact that my Shuuichi, hermit Shuuichi, is going to a party. He told me that the friend who was throwing the party was the same one from the rave, but not surprising from how drunk I was, I can't even remember him. Cade or something...well his name sounds nice I guess...

Caitlin is over, and I am waiting for her to finish dressing in the bathroom. If it wasn't for that fact that Shuuichi is waiting with me she could have given me a nice strip tease. Speaking of Shuuichi he is currently twirling his hat on the head of his staff. He is really strange when he thinks no one is paying attention...

The door opens, and Caitlin steps out her leather boots clacking on the bathroom tiles. When she come all the way into view the only way to describe it is-

DAMN!

She is uber sexy delux!

For a minute I wish her occupation was a hooker, but then that would mean I'd have to share. No...as it is I'll have to keep an eye out at the party for anyone too interested in her...

She is wearing a black lace camisole, and short black leather skirt. Her long legs have fishnet stockings covering them. Her make-up, just like mine, is over used and sluttish.

Shuuichi clears his throat by the door to catch our attention, and we all grab our coats and head out to my car.

My family might be a bunch of tight-wad jackasses, but at least I have the privilege of plenty of fund money. The car I bought when we got here was a great investment I must say.

Shuuichi likes to drive, but hell if I'll let him drive my baby when I am present and impatient to hit the road. He actually abides by the speed limit. Come on who does that?

It only takes us thirty minutes or so to reach the beach house that the party is at. I'm impressed with the large two story building. Its weather beaten shudders gives it character, but it seems more appropriate for an old vacationing couple instead of a hoard of drunk teenagers in obscene outfits.

Already walking up the brick walkway I can here loud music playing, and the shouts of idiots trying to scare each other. 'Boo' is way over used on Halloween.

Inside people are lounging around sipping on beer. The couch is already occupied by Wonder Women, The Flash, and Super Man. They all look tipsy, and I'm sure by the end of the night they'll be creating their own Justice League.

Right away Puss in Boots hands us drinks, the gesture makes me override Shuuichi's earlier warning to stay sober, and I finish the bottle in only a few minutes. I can already feel a buzz coming on...

Caitlin follows my line of decision making, and I'm ready to defend myself against my roommates overbearing goody two-shoeness. However he is thoroughly distracted, because a good looking man with brown eyes and hair approaches us enthusiastically.

(Kurama's POV)

The irony of how the universe works is amazing. Of all the masquerades Cade could use for this night and he chose to be a detective. From the tan trench coat, and sweater vest underneath I'd say Sherlock homes. It is accented by a matching hat, and a large magnifying glass in his left hand.

"Hello Cade this is my roommate Kiri." I gestured to Kiri which I did not fail to notice was already drinking heavily. "And this is Caitlin."

"Hey. How are you guys enjoying the party? Things are just getting started."

Kiri butts in to get a few words in. "Hey he looks like that picture of Yuusuke on your nightstand...and imagine a detective! This is hilarious!"

I wish she could just keep her mouth shut, because now Cade is looking all curious. "Detective? What is so funny about that?"

I'm about to answer, but Kiri is in a talkative mood apparently. "Oh didn't Shuuichi tell you? His hunk back home is a private detective. Mysterious huh. Shuuichi is one too! Really you two should talk some! For being friends you don't know very much."

Ok so I could strangle her. There is a reason that I haven't told him every aspect of my life. I haven't evaluated whether or not I can trust him yet. Sure he is a nice guy, but I chose my allies very wisely.

I smile kindly at Kiri, and nudge her shoulder in the opposite direction. "Why don't you two go mingle. The gentlemen in the police uniform looks nice." Surprisingly she follows my advice and leaves me in peace. I turn back to Cade with the same smile plastered on my face.

"Sorry about my friend she likes to share my private life with everyone. If you'll remember the rave for example."

"Hey what's there to hide? I think its cool that you are a detective. What kind of cases did you do?"

This is just what I was afraid of. Now he will be encouraged to ask more questions, but I know I can easily use my evasive skills to dodge anything I'm not willing to share.

"I'm not authorized to discuss our cases. I can assure you they weren't anything of interest."

"Sure. I bet that's what you tell everyone dude." She smirks. "So you wanna go to the other room? We have a game of strip poker going. I think one girl is down to her under wear...well I suppose that wouldn't interest you, but one guy is dressed as a baby so not many layers to go there."

my eye brows are raised, and I shake my head hoping I will not be subjected to witnessing anything of the kind.

"Your are a pretty reserved pimp...well we could get drunk and watch the slasher flick in the den."

"I don't drink."

"Dude you're killing me. Fine want to play some game in the rec room? They have pool, and a sparing mat."

By the look on his face I know he is shocked when I agree to go there. What he doesn't know is I'd been wanting to train ever since I got here, and my pool skills aren't too rusty.

"Ok, but I swear I'm dragging you to at least one poker game tonight."

We walk down stairs to the basement which serves as an impressive rec room. A hot tub is covered in the corner, and a large matt is resting next to it. A pool table, and ping pong table are lined up on opposite ends of the room. Other various sports are sitting on shelves lining the walls. Its not customary to spar at a party I know, but I would like to test Cade's strength. Would it be another thing he had in common with Yuusuke?

"So what do you want to do?"

"Up for a fight?" I ask with a teasing smirk. Already memories of my and Yuusuke's training sessions are flooding my head, and I have to remind myself that nothing of that _sort_ will be occurring.

My smirk and tone of voice make him look uneasy, but he shrugs indifferently.

He removes his trench coat, and I my full length white counterpart. He continues until his chest is bare, and he is only wearing a pair of pants. Never one to be exposed I leave most of my ensemble on.

"Your going to get hot quickly." he says.

"I'll be fine."

He gives me a doubtful look, but steps onto the wrestling matt. "So what are the rules?"

I can feel the spark of my fighting spirit start to pump through my veins along with adrenaline. "Anything goes...but lets try to reframe from injuring each other."

Yuusuke would have scoffed at that. Cade looks at me with a studying eye. I know he is thinking that I am not as strong as himself, but my lean form has always given that impression. It is one of the reasons why enemies are surprised by my fighting abilities.

I walk onto the matt, and get in a readying stance. He takes this as a signal to start, and he rushes forward.

I easily have him laying flat on him back in seconds. "You're underestimating me. I know you can do better than that." I'm bating him, hoping he will reveal his full potential up to my judging eyes. It is definite that he can fight better than that. He just needs to keep from holding back.

He stands up, and gets back into position. "Ok so maybe I wasn't expecting you to be so good. Sue me."

I allow him to make the first move for the second time, and this time he manages to hold his own. During a fight is the best time to evaluate the character of a person. Their fighting style represents their personality, how far they are willing to go can be equated with their values, and most importantly is how they are assessing you.

His style varies from Yuusuke's street fighter laced one. He uses his hands to both punch and block, but he leaves his midsection exposed too much, and he isn't quick enough to dodge when I jut my palm forth causing to stagger back a few steps.

I move forward and direct a punch towards his face, which he blocks just like I expected him too. This allows me the opportunity to kick his feet out from under him, but before he even hits the matt he catches me unaware, and nocks me of my feet as well.

I easily use my hands to spring myself back up in a back flip. He gawks at me and mumbles in an impressed tone, "Shit how the hell did you do that?"

"Practice."

I walk over, and extend a hand to help him up. He takes the offer, but jerks me down instead of standing up. I'm unable to keep myself from falling due to the fact that he still has my hand in an iron strong grip.

I fall to his right, and rolls over straddling my hypes with a victorious grin. His hands pin mine over my head. "You're pretty flexible for a guy? I bet you're good in bed." He jokes. At least I think he is joking.

Instantly my face flushes. He really does look like Yuusuke, and the current position we are in is not helping that line of thought. Quickly my mind scrabbles to control by body's reaction, and my face returns to its natural color.

He leans forward, and for a second I'm scared he is going to kiss me.

He doesn't.

After looking at my widened eyes for an awkward moment, he stands up off of me, and waits for me to get up as well. I try to figure out what he is thinking by his attitude, but is the same as usual, leaving me with nothing to go by.

"So how about we pay a visit to the poker table?" I sigh. My anxiety is pushed aside, and I follow him back upstairs.

AN: Ack! I didn't even get all the way through the party... That means I have a lot to fit into next chapter.

Ok so those of you interested. I've finally reposted the first chapter of Lightning Never Strikes twice. It is now way different...but I like it more. I even drew a companion fic for it. Woot its in the same AU as this fic...kind of like a prequel in a really detached way.

Anyway please review!

Luvyuyu: I hope you like this chapter too. Hopfully things will get more juicy in the next one.

Tyri Dragonite: review…and then you'll say update… Mwahaha! I'm psychic.

Sonic16: Ack! I forgot to continue my little side story. I think my inspiration has left me. I need to go on a Yaoi spree. Maybe that will help.

Nekosune: Kurama would be the hottest pimp ever! Yay a cookie! My sweet tooth is so uberly happy! Need more Yuri by any chance? I just posted a yuri fic!

XKokurox: Philosophical! I get that way too sometimes. I think that is why I try to be so open to new ideas. Never judge! Woot I like your views on things, and I couldn't agree more!

kit-kit: Next chapter there will be more evils done by Keiko…I seriously hate her. My totally straight sister read my story, and said she loved Keiko! Can you believe it?

Vixenia: Mrrdy Hrrrdd. Is it just me or are you a new fan? If so then you deserve a hug! Woot. Please review again, and I'll give you a cookie!

Darksaphire: Oro? Roller coaster. I guess that is a good thing… I'm trying to be more humorous instead of angsty, but for those of you who love angst there will be plenty later.

Kratos's Angel: I love how I started last chapter! A lot of people said they liked that. I like Cade, but… anyway so you got to 106? That is near death! Ahhh!


	9. Royal Flush

**Rated: **R for use of language, sex scenes, rape, and some violence.

**Summary: **Kurama and Yuusuke are just in a budding relationship, when Kurama is accepted into a study abroad program for college. How will their relationship hold up, and will they be able to keep their promise of love?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or a pimp costume.

**Chapter 9 Royal Flush**

(Kurama's POV)

I can feel their eyes watching me. They are trying to see through my poker face, but years of guarding my feelings, leaves me impenetrable. My eyes are trained on the cards in my hand.

It turns out I'm pretty good at poker. The first game I did lose, but since my hat came off I haven't lost any other articles of clothing.

"Ready?" I query in a innocent voice.

All around the table people's hands are set down revealing what cards they posses. I smile like its no big deal that I've won yet again. Yes...Worship oh Holy Youko Kurama. Wait. Yuusuke is rubbing off on me too much.

"Royal Flush." I say setting my hand down.

There are groans all around me, and I'm guessing this is the last round. Everyone is naked. A plethora of skin.

I lean back in my chair, fully clothed, and cross my legs. I'm trying not to look too pleased with myself. Maybe all this drinking has left me the only one with enough brains cells to strategize.

Cade seems quite comfortable with his body, and he doesn't even bother to put his cloths back on. Which in all honesty is very distracting. I keep wondering if that is how Yuusuke will look...I've only had a peek once at him naked, and the moment was short lived.

"So who's up for some Hot tubbin?" Cade asks. The whole room hollers madly, and practically stampedes to the basement.

"So is this your way of getting me naked?" I say sarcastically.

"Well hell, I didn't expect you to be _that _good."

"You've been underestimating me a lot tonight." I say lightheartedly.

"I'll have to stop doing that..."

"Fine. I'll meet you down stairs, but first I think I should check on Kiri. For all I know she could be passed out already." I sigh, and walk out of the room.

I check all the rooms in the house, but I don't find her until I go into the den. Barely anyone is watching the horror film playing on the huge flat screen. In fact all eyes are trained on the coffee table, where to my immense embarrassment, Kiri stripping dramatically. People are singing Porn tunes in slurred voices.

"Chicka Chicka Bow Wow."

She keeps giggling, and almost falling over her own feet. These people are really drunk. I walk over the table, and catch her as she almost falls down.

"Hey Shuuuuuuichi... Why are you upside down?" Her head is tilted back to look at me, and I turn her so she is looking at me correctly.

"Come on Kiri. I think its time you came and rest in the other room. Where is Caitlin?" I pull her off the table, and people start booing me. I have to keep hoisting her up, because she keeps crumpling towards the floor.

"She...she..." Kiri starts poking my face with her finger. "Wow...you look really grumpy right now. Mr. Gruppy face. Ha Ha. No wait Mr. Grumpy gills...you know...from that movie." She is rambling, and I shake her to catch her attention.

"Kiri concentrate. Where is Caitlin?"

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend!"

"Oh...she is taking a nap in the master bedroom..."

I'm not going very fast trying to drag her up the stairs, so I just pick her up, and carry her bridle style. The entire trip she keeps screaming, "WEEEEE!"

Finally I dump her off with Caitlin, and tell her to take a break for a while. I'm hoping she'll listen, but still I'm doubtful. She is already removing her clothes, and complaining that it is too hot.

True to my word I head down stairs to find Cade after that. I have to walk over couples practically having sex on the stairway. Actually, I'm still enjoying this party more than the rave, so I'm not completely regretting my decision to come. I have to socialize more anyway.

The basement appears smaller with so many people occupying it at the same time. Some are clothed, but most are not. Ping pong and pool tournaments are commencing. One drunken man made the mistake of using an eight ball with his pattle. He only succeeds in injuring his foot.

Other drunken individuals challenged each other to fights on the same matt Cade and I had used. They stumbled into their opponent yelling insults, then falling over for lack of balance, and grappling on the ground. The fights are pathetic, and could be easily pinned as soft gay porn.

I weaved myself in and out of the staggering figures, until I reached the bubbling Jacuzzi. The cover was now off, and a few people were already relaxing in it. They seemed much more calm then the rest of the party goers.

"About time you showed up. What happened?" Cade asked from the left corner near a jet.

"I had to haul Kiri off for a rest I'm hoping she'll be able to keep herself out of trouble." I could have rolled my eyes. Yeah right. She would be back down sooner or later.

"Ha right man. Hop in! he water feels great!"

My Japanese up bringing, and past demonic lifestyle made it comfortable to be naked around others. Embarrassment was not the factor that made me hesitant when I began to get undressed. It was simply...

I removed all my clothes, and folded them neatly somewhere out of the line of traffic. I kept my eyes from revolving around the room. I could already feel many eyes staring at me.

My yoko blood had made itself well known between my legs. Demonic where it counts, as Hiei used to say. I didn't dare stay exposed for very long. The disbelieving gazes didn't even dissipate, until my waist slipped beneath the warm surface of the hot tub.

Whatever games of 'who's bigger' in the room died off immediately. Now EVERYONE knew.

I smiled at Cade to signal for the start of conversation. I only wish I wasn't distracted by the thought that he was naked so much. Really where had my restraint gone? My mind was losing its guard. Ningen temptation should be easily dealt with, but it was giving me more problems as of late.

"I'd be careful Shuuichi they might bring a ruler over here." His eyes were sparkling with far too much humor for my liking. That was NOT the kind of conversation I wanted to start.

My eyes narrowed just enough to show my dissatisfaction over his statement.

(Yusuke's POV)

Warm cascades of light spilled in over me. The blanket covering me soaked in the heat, and my eyelids began to glow a bright pink. I squinted so my eyes so they could adjust to the sunny morning drifting in though my open window.

I felt better...

My body was slightly stiff from being in bed for so long, and I groaned when tried to sit up. My spine popped about five times in protest. Damn remind me to never get sick ever again.

I followed the thin channels of light streaming into my room, to the small pot sitting on my desk. I never did find any info on that thing, but it seems I've done alright. Now the small stem that had recently emerged from its rich soil cocoon has opened one singular bud. This morning it has finally decided to open up revealing its delicate petals.

A soft sigh diverts my attention, and I see Keiko curled up in a fetal position a few feet away. She looks so fragile, and young sleeping there. Suddenly I feel guilty for my rude behavior earlier. She is the closest friends I've ever had, and she was only trying to look out for me...just like always.

My hands draw the soft blanket off my legs, and drape it over her. She must have been watching me all night...

My stomach feels empty. Go figure since I puked up all by guts, but now it is hungry. Determined I get up, and travel to our kitchen to find some breakfast. Preferably something that won't poison me.

When I come back to the bedroom she is still sleeping in the same position as before. Lightly I poke her shoulder. Her eyes open a crack. "Yuusuke?" No, I'm the buggy man. Duh!

Her eyes open all the way, and she yawns.

"You shouldn't be up." She sits up, and looks puzzled at the blanket wrapped around her.

"I didn't want you to get cold" I explain. Which is kinda stupid since she was like that all night, and now when it is morning and finally warm I gave her the blanket. Don't ask me to explain my logic.

I hand her a plate of food, and sit down on the floor by her. "Sorry for being such a grouch last night...I mean seriously you take care of me more than my own mother." I say it jokingly, but its the best I can do at a thank you. I don't want to sound too nice or something. She might take it as a signal to be clingy again.

"O-oh, well I care a lot about you Yuusuke. You know that." She smiles a little, and starts eating. We fall into a comfortable silence.

I wish she could get over me...then we could be friends again...like when we were little.

I stand up, and take our plates to the kitchen When we are finished eating.

When I return Keiko is sitting on my desk chair. She is humming a song under her breath, and brushing her long hair. I was surprised when I first came back from Maikai to see how mature she looked, and how long her locks had grown...but inside she was the same person I'd always known.

I can just watch her, and see how we could never work. Her fiery beauty is lost on me. I can't appreciate her like she should be. When I was going through that phase right before we broke up I often found myself resenting her for making me feel so guilty. I felt horrible for not loving her anymore.

We can only ever be friends.

One thing that has always weighed heavily on my mind is the fact that some day all my loved ones save Kurama and Hiei will pass away. My mother, Keiko, and Kuwabara will grow old before my eyes.

No Keiko could never enjoy life with me. I would never grow old. I can never settle down. My spirit is too wild for my own good...someday I will have nothing left here, and I will return to Maikai.

Keiko swings the chair around, and runs her fingers over the petals of my flower. I wonder if she saw the same flaws in us as I did, or if she was blissfully ignorant.

She leans gingerly forward, and presses her nose into the open bud, her palm cradling the pot. Her eyes are half lidded with the sweet aroma wafting into her sensitive olfactory nerves. "mm," she hums.

"Its pretty isn't it? I wouldn't fancy myself as one with a green thumb, but its been growing like crazy." She barely acknowledges what I've said so I shrug, and sit back down on my bed.

She gives it one last smell, before joining me on my bed. I want to talk to her now while I have a clear head, and the nerve. We need to work this ridiculous thing out between us. I really want to be friends again. Old times keep coming back to haunt me, and I don't want to lose our bond just because she is still stuck on this idea of 'us.'

"Keiko I think we should talk," I start.

She leans closer. "mm hm."

"Um...well I think things have been a little funny between us, and-"

My words freeze over, and my eyes widen. "KEIKO!" Her left hand continues to glide up my thigh un perturbed.

"What where you saying?" She asks breathily in my ear. Her tongue darts forward, and she lightly traces the edge of lobe, nibbling like its candy.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask like and idiot. Its obvious what she is doing. The better question would have been, 'WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THAT?'

"You smell so nice Yuusuke..." She kisses a line down the side of my jaw.

Really I find that funny, because I haven't showered since I first became sick... she turned insane hasn't she? Just when I was thanking her for being a great friend!

She swings her leg over mine, practically now sitting in my lap, and pushes me down with her palm. I wish my body was more resistant to stimuli! I feel like one of those toys where you push the right button, and the arm pops up...only I'm not talkin' about my arm...

"Keiko we really need to Ta-LK!" My voice jumps as her hands dips under the waist of my pants. Now I really wish I wasn't wearing pajamas with nice elastic waist bands, because there is just too much room for her hand down there and- AWWW...

She smothers off my pathetic protest by nearly sucking my tongue out of my mouth. "Mrrm hrm" Her hand squeezes, causing my muscles to jump.

"Keiko!" I practically shriek as I try to push her away.

This is bad. Very, Very BAD! I've never seen this side of Keiko, and my teenage hormones liking it at catastrophic levels. Which is bad! I must keep promise! Bad Yuusuke!

"What's wrong Yuusuke?" She murmurs huskily. "Don't tell me you don't like it..." She tries to dive in again, but I hold her shoulders back.

"Please Yuusuke. You don't know how much I want you. I'm burning to touch you. Taste you." My eyes are wider than I ever thought possible. Something must be wrong. Keiko would never say anything like that!

"Keiko are you feeling alright?" I'm still trying to hold her away from me, but its hard to keep both of her hands from wandering away.

"Please Yuusuke I need you. Make love to me." ACK! No! Resist tempting offer. She isn't thinking Keikoish apparently, so it would be very bad to take advantage of her!

Her hands makes a gab for my pants again, but I push her down, and pin her hands over her head. I use my knees to hold her down. I'm trying not to hurt her but she is thrashing around a lot.

"Keiko calm down. This isn't like you. Get a clear head." All I get in response is a frustrated whimper.

"I'm fine," she says finally diverting eye contact. Her body stills.

"Are you sure?" I ask releasing her.

"Oh just hold me Yuusuke!" She latches her arms tightly around my chest. Well I guess she was lying. Sneaky little-

"Keiko!" I snap.

"God I'm so horny!" She starts grinding on my like a dog in heat. I think I might go insane trying to not react to her advances. This is like every mans dream! A girl throwing herself at me, and pleading for sex. Promise. Promise. Must be strong!

"Damn I'm sorry Keiko," I whisper. I think I might break! Shit!

She stops suddenly. "What?" She asks.

"I'm sorry That I can't love you like you do me. I'm sorry that I care about our friendship more than this mistake you are trying to forcing me into. Please, Keiko, get a grip of yourself. I don't want to do something that I'll regret, and push us apart even more." Make her come around to her senses. Pllllleeeeeeseee!

She tremors, and stands up quickly, backing away from me. carefully she avoids eye contact.

"I-I'm sorry." she stutters.

"Tell me what happened to bring on all that?" She is shaking, but I can't tell if she is crying or not. Her eyes glance at the innocent looking flower on my desk.

"The flower?" I can't see how that whole thing could have been brought on my a flower, but I accept what ever reason she can give me.

She nods, and edges towards the door. I don't stop her, she walks out, and eventually I hear the front door shut.

She is going to an emotional wreck for a while...and I will be here, horny, and confused.

Deciding not to be a brooding idiot, I get take a shower, and then get dressed. I think it is time I pay a visit to that Florist shop.

(Kurama's POV)

It took less time than I thought for Kiri and Caitlin to come out again. At least they are now where I can keep watch over them.

Together they are sitting by the wrestling matt with magic markers. I swear they are like little children commenting on how ewwy the boys 'parts' are, like they have cooties, but then they ruin that image by drooling over any man to man affection offered.

I don't even bother to stop them as they start writing things on each other's naked selves in marker. They will just get a nasty surprise in the morning.

Caitlin uncaps the blue marker, and write in cursive 'Bobo' on Kiri's right leg, and 'Gidgit' on her left...such strange girls...

When Cade splashes water at the side of my face I realize I haven't paid attention to what he was just saying. He is not a person who likes to be ignored.

"Don't splash me. You're getting my hair wet," I complain. If he knew how hard I work to keep my hair nice he wouldn't be snickering right now.

"You sounded like a girl right then!" He laughs harder when I glare at him.

"Don't EVER call me a girl. It annoys me to no end when people compare me with a women." A little bit of anger seeps into my voice. I rarely get angry, but that is one of my biggest pet peeves.

"I meant no offense." He holds up his hands surrendering. "But lighten up. You can fix your hair later." Cupping his hands together I barely deflect the cascade of water splashed my way.

"I rather not have to fix it later." I splash back, and dodge his comeback wave.

"Minamino have you started a war with me?"

"Perhaps I have...I shall be victorious!"

Ok so I'm not the most coordinated in the water. I'm a plant manipulator, and those unusually grow on dry land. The water resists your every move, making you sluggish, and your movements choppy.

"Wait!" I call when I'm caught in a corner. "I surrender."

"Cade shows no mercy!" He completely dunks me. My whole head becomes submerged for a second, before I come back up gasping for air. My hair is officially ruined. God. Maybe I do sound like a girl, but vanity is important to a yoko!

"I'll kill you!" I threaten. The two people from earlier have now left the hot tub annoyed, and we are taking full advantage of the lack of rules. Just trying to push him under I've swallowed more chlorinated water that I have in my entire life.

"I refuse to go under! Never!"

"Your ego is large, but it will not serve as a floatation device Cade! You will sink just like the Titanic!" I know I shouldn't, but I use some of my spirit energy to boost one of my shoves, so I finally have the pleasure of immersing him.

"Arg!" I growls when his head pops back up. I still have the upper hand...that is until a jet blows bubbles up my butt!

I'm off guard just for a second, and he takes, it pressing me down against the plastic seat of the Jacuzzi. His whole body is ruthlessly pinning me down. "Defeated by bubbles! A fate too horrible to comprehend."

Yeah horrible...now you can let me go...

We are pressed too close...My heart is already starting to beat faster. Back away now. Please.

I can feel his pruiny fingers holding my wrists, and his chest is in direct contact with mine.

My eyes drop down from his, and stay transfixed on his lips. The heat from the water has made them a dark pink, and slightly swollen, like he's just been kissed.

I can feel myself leaning forward ever so slightly, so I can feel his breath fanning my wet cheeks...

"SHUU-CHAN!"

I'm jerked out of my daze, and quickly scramble out of Cades grasps. When I sit up properly I can see Kiri standing naked over by my clothes. She has words written all over herself, and she is holding my cell phone in her hand. Said phone is ringing loudly.

'Oh god' is my first thought. What if something has happened to Yuusuke? I did ask Keiko to keep my updated.

I rush out of the hot tub, and take my phone. My hands are a little slippery, but I manage to flip it open.

/Yes/

/Kurama is everything ok? You sound worried./

/I just thought something might have happened. Keiko told me you were ill, and frankly I was a little worried./

/Oh. Well I'm fine now. Actually I'm walking down town right now./

I pulled some of my wet hair back behind my ear so it wouldn't be in the way. Really I was soaking. My wet hair felt like a weight tied to my head.

/I'm really sorry that we didn't get to talk last night./

/You were sick. I'm not going to blame you for getting some rest./

A man started shouting, while doing a victory dance that looked like a dog having a seizure. "I'm the king of the pong, and there is nothing that you can do about it!" His opponent gave him an effective 'whack' in the nuts, and he was silenced.

/ahh...where are you/

/A friend invited me to a Halloween party./

/Another party? Wow, that just proves the point that no one can resist college life for too long./

I shifted uncomfortably. Some blonde is eyeing me from the pool table. I'm revolted when he starts to masturbate while staring at me.

/um...Yuusuke do you mind if I put the phone down for a second/

/Sure./

I put my cell down, and start putting my pants on. I don't like being eye candy for some pervert.

"Hey why are you getting dressed?" I hear Cade ask as he walks up to me. I hope that he wasn't loud enough for Yuusuke to hear. That is all I need, him jumping to conclusions, and asking twenty-million questions.

I nod my head towards the blonde man, and put my phone back up to my ear.

/I'm sorry Yuusuke. Where were we/

/Why are you naked/ His voice sounds suspicious. Maybe because it was a mans voice who mentioned my state of undress? Really I was hoping he wouldn't hear...

/We were in the hot tub, so I removed my costume. Since I got out to answer my phone I put my pants back on./ Being completely honest, I hoped, would save me from any skepticism on his part.

/Who is that guy talking to you/

/He is a friend of mine. His name is Cade./

I can see Cade's face perk up at the sound of his name. Before I can react he grabs the phone, and puts it to his ear.

"Hey this is Cade your official look-a-like!"

(Yuusuke's POV)

I stopped by the side of the sidewalk when an unfamiliar voice spoke.

/Hey this is Cade your official look-a-like/

I could hear Kurama in the background asking for his phone back.

/Hey./ What did he mean look-a-like?

/So you are the famous Yuusuke? Detective of oh so very classified cases/

What exactly was Kurama blabbing to this guy? How was I supposed to keep any stories straight if I didn't know what this guy already knew? Hell, I hadn't even known 'this guy' until just now. Why didn't Kurama ever mention him before..?

/Yeah that's me. So Shuuichi,thankfully I remembered to call him by the correct name/says you are a friend of his? How do you guys know each other/

/A rave a couple months back. Damn your boyfriend is impatient./ I can hear him saying something to Kurama, but I'm not sure what.

/Yuusuke. I'm sorry about that./ Kurama's voice comes back on.

/No problem. That guy is a little...weird though./

/No, just...never mind I'll have to agree with you there./

/What did he mean by he's my look-a-like/

/Oh its nothing. He just looks a little like you./

So he's trying to replace me with some American guy who looks like me? I'm pissed off. Maybe I should have just banged Keiko.

/Oh./

/Don't get all angry Yuusuke./

/I'm not angry./ I lie. I don't understand how he can read me so well even on the phone.

/Cade is just a friend who invited me to a party. Nothing more./

He sounds so sincere that I'm forced to believe him.

/Right. Well, make sure it stays that way./

/Of course. oh my-/ I hear him say something to another person. This one has a girl voice, and I recognize it as the same voice as his roommate.

/Kurama/

/I'm so sorry Yuusuke, but I think I'm going to have to call you back./

/Kiri/

/What else/

/Good luck Kurama. I'll be expecting a full conversation tomorrow though./

/I love you./

/Yeah I love you too./

I shut my phone, and shove it in my jacket pocket. I continue to walk again. I'm only a few blocks from the florist shop.

You know another thing I've been wondering lately is whether or not Kurama ever wanted to make our promise. I mean I did just give him the ring after we'd only been together a couple of months...What is he just felt pressured?

He could have wanted to break it off, and just felt sorry for me. Then of course there is the actual promise itself.

Would he really save himself for me, or was that just something to out do the ring I was giving him? I still can't grasp the fact that he never did anything with Hiei. They were together for all the years we were partners, and they didn't do a single thing?

After only a month I started to get tempted! And as grumpy as Hiei pretends to be all the time I don't think he is dead!

I really have to trust Kurama's character here. I have to hope he has moved past Youko's promiscuous ways.

I turn the corner, and my eyes search for the same flora filled window display. Only its empty, save a single slip of white paper. I jog up close, so I can read what is written.

_Sorry,_

_We have been forced to close our business. If you are having any problems, or have any questions about plants whose serial number ranges from #908770 to #909361 then please send an e-mail to Shortly after you will be sent and informational document that will hopefully help you._

They closed? Great, so now I don't have a fucking clue why my plant made Keiko go all super slutty. I guess I'll have to e-mail them.

Out of my pocket I pull out a pen, and quickly scrawl the address on my hand. So today isn't going so great. Maybe I should have asked Kurama about the plant. Plants are his specialty after all, but he was too busy. At a party. With some dude.

Besides I'm the detective right? I should be able to figure this out on my own!

AN: I'm so glad that is over with. I have horrible writers block now, and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to finish this chapter. Please review!

Don't forget to check out my other fanfic that is in the same AU as this one. Lightning Never Strikes Twice.

Want another great, and I mean drool-a-licious story, read Sketch Me by Zelia Theb.

Luvyuyu: You like Cade? I do too…You called me sweety! Woot thanks honey bumpkins! I'm glad you think I'm a good writer. I have my doubts sometimes.

Tyri Dragonite: OMG…that was like the longest review you've ever given me! I'm going to cry! Eep so did I leave it off at a good part?

Hyperdude: Yuusuke will not have to come to Kurama. Kurama will go to Yuusuke.

kit-kit: Yup so both characters are having a person fall for them. That's a little predictable isn't it? But no worries I'll stir up some trouble soon.

Vixenia: Woot word is spreading of me! May I ask who your pen pal is?

Darksaphire: I'm an angt-a-holic. I can't wait till the evil part comes in this story! Woot! I love to be evil.

Sonic16: Tempted by another…you know though Kurama and Yuusuke were only together for like two months. If I were them I'd be tempted easily too, but no. Both will be strong don't worry.


	10. Hang Over

**Rated: **R for use of language, sex scenes, drug use, and some violence.

**Summary: **Kurama and Yuusuke are just in a budding relationship, when Kurama is accepted into a study abroad program for college. How will their relationship hold up, and will they be able to keep their promise of love?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or a pimp costume.

AN:

Explanation: School finals, and I'm in the middle of moving.

So that pretty much means that updating won't be as frequent, but I have gotten really close to the end. There is like three or four chapters after this. Notice the Rating reasons have changed. I did end up changing the plot a bit so...there won't exactly be rape...but...well I'll just let you find out. Remember reviews will help me write faster.

**Chapter 10 Hang Over**

(Kiri's POV)

I groaned in protest when the rooms lights were switched on. Even with my eyes closed I can see the warm glow assaulting my retinas.

"God said let there be vodka, and there was vodka. Then God said let there be light, and then God said 'Ahh too much light' !" It slipped out before I knew I was even speaking.

"Its your fault. Did I not warn you to abstain from drinking?"

Oh dear old Shuuichi...

"Shut up, and give me some aspirin," I whined.

I tried to smother myself with my own pillow, but it was snatched from my own grasp, and a mug of steaming liquid replaced it. I cracked open an eye, and cursed another throb of my head. "I'm going to die!"

"No you're not. Just drink that." He sits down on his bed, and continues working from the text book in his lap. Homework I'm guessing...hm...I don't think I did mine. Oh well.

The hangover concoction doesn't taste bad, but it has a funky aftertaste. Come to think about it for all I know he could be having me drink turnip juice, and goat piss.

"Um...what's in this?" I take a sip. It doesn't taste like urine...

"Its not poison." He doesn't even look up from his work.

"I didn't think that. Just what's in it?"

"Some herbs. Just drink it alright."

Fine Mr. Grumpy. Wait...grumpy. "Shuuichi where is Caitlin?"

"I took her home."

"Um...ok. Can I ask you one last question?" Best time as any I guess...

"What?"

"Why are you're legs so long?"

(Yuusuke's POV)

I hold my breath for a second, savoring a habit long denied, and then slowly exhale with a soft sigh. Damn I've missed you tobacco...

So I'm weak. I can save the world, multiple times might I add, and I can't keep myself from these wonderful little white sticks.

It's cold up here on the roof of the school, but up here at least it is quiet. At least now I won't have to here another one of those science lectures. Just me and my cigarette.

I take another puff, and mull over my thoughts.

Late last night I did send a rather nasty e-mail to that address in the Floral shop window. I have to wait for their reply. Kurama still has like eight months of school left. I have to wait for him to come back. And I don't have any lunch money. So I have to wait to eat.

I'm not a patient person! Why do I always have to wait all the fucking time?

No. I stand up, dusting off my green uniform, and toss away my burnt out cigarette. I don't feel like being in this dump any more. Deciding to check my e-mail I trudge home.

Our apartment is stuffy, and when I first walk in I choke on my own breath. I open a few windows, and then check up on my mom. She is passed out dead on the couch, most likely with a killer hangover, but at least she is still breathing.

The atmosphere of the whole place is always a bit stagnant and gloomy. We aren't exactly a close knit family. Sometimes I'm jealous over the fact that Kurama and Shiori are so close...but I can still remember the way my mother cried at my funeral. Even if she can't show it, I know she loves me. I guess that is enough.

I weave my way through all the piles of crap on the floor, and walk to my room, only tripping on a few bottles. My room I have to say isn't much better. I kick some dirty clothes off my desk chair and sit down.

My computer is slow, and I'm again thinking about how much I hate waiting before it finally starts up. If my computer is slow, my internet is worse. I must be a magnet for Spam or something, because I always have like a thousand e-mails crowding my in-box.

After a major deleting rampage I scan through the worthy e-mails I have left. First one is from Kuwa. I click on it. A chain letter that you have to send to ten people if you want the person you like to say I love you. Well, I don't need that, but I can guess who he had in mind when he passed this on. Delete.

Next one is from...Keiko. Hesitantly I click on it.

_Dear Yuusuke,_

_I'm sorry about how I acted the other day. I don't know what came over me, and I hope we can still be friends. Maybe you're right. I should move on. Things have just been so crazy, and I didn't know what to do when we broke up. We've always been together. But friends are good right? Just don't...forget about me. I should have realized we were pulling apart after you were brought back to life. You were always away on missions, and you changed so much. You were always moving. Right in the middle of the action. And me, well I'm not the type am I? Maybe it was fate that things wouldn't work out, and three years in Maikai...We both changed. Kurama will always be able to be there for you, and give you the things I can't. But friends ok? I don't want everything that we shared to go to waste. I'll always be your friend when you need one._

_Love, Keiko._

I read it twice. I don't feel like replying right now... I click next.

Um... _uberobnoxious..._I don't recognize the name, but I scroll down, and click on the link anyway.

What the...

OMG! If I'd been drinking anything right now I would have spit it out. He said a Halloween party, but...I hadn't expected him to dress up. Wow. Kurama a pimp. Should I be scared that it suits him so well?

The picture isn't wonderfully taken, and you can tell that he doesn't know that his photo is being taken. My guess from the quality it that its from a picture phone.

Kurama is completely decked out in an all white outfit. His hat is under one arm, and his other arm is wrapped tightly around a small girls waist. She's dressed like a prostitute, but her clothes aren't on correctly, and she has writing all over any exposed skin. She is clearly drunk. Another girl in the same attire is slumped against the car. Her blonde hair is covering most of her face. A man is holding out a cane to Kurama, a part of his costume I assume. The man-

...looks just like me...

Brown hair...brown eyes...same face shape...everything...

Cade? He didn't look just 'a little' like me. It was me, or at least if I didn't know for sure I hadn't been there. You don't know how creepy it is to look at a photo of a person who, if you weren't told other wise, you'd be sure it was you.

Eight months...

Well it looks like Kurama found a way to not miss me. He found a look-a-like to fill my place. The guy could speak Japanese too, I remember from the small conversation we had the previous night, damn he is me. Hell now he didn't even need me. He says he's just a friend, and he sounded so sincere, but yokos are known for their tricks right? It could have been a lie. He is good at lies isn't he. Lies to his mother all the time about who he really is.

I close the link.

_Hi Yuu-chan! This is Kiri! I'm sure you've heard all about me from Shuuichi. Anyway got this picture from a friend, and thought you might want a picture of your man in his costume. You know he would never show it to you if he got a say in it._

_P.S. I was able to wash all the marker off._

I'm a bit pissy, but I don't delete the e-mail for some reason. Next.

_Dear _**sexyYuu9**

_We recieved your e-mail. You purchased plant #909224. Due to illegal sales of 'dangerous plants' we were forced to shut down. The following information will help you take care of your purchase. If you no longer wish to care for your plant we urge you not to dispose of it. This could lead to contamination of native plant species through cross-breeding. If you wish to dispose of your plant please follow the directions given under 'disposal'._

Damn...so I bought some illegal plant. What like pot or something? Last time I checked that doesn't make girls go all slutty, or maybe it does...

**Name: **_Rekai Orchid_

**Height: **_14"-16" _

**Origins: **_A cross-breed between the Maikai Leropth fern (known for its lust inducing qualities, and the Rekai Orchid (known for growing from the owner's spiritual energy)_

**Description: **_Long stem, with thin cerated leaves. Blooms when mature, producing a single white bud. Before the flower wilts it will turn a rust-red color._

**Growing Directions: **_Plant in soil with a ph of 7.0. Water daily, and keep out of direct sun light. The higher the spiritual power of the owner the faster, and stronger it will grow._

**Uses: **_The oils in the petals create a lust-inducing aroma. Ingesting the flower when it is red will help boost energy levels, and aid in healing._

**Disposal: **_The Rekai Orchid can only be killed by incinerating it with the owner's energy, or the death of the owner._

Ok. so it isn't even from Ningenkai. Now I understand why it was 'illegal' probably something to do with Koenma getting on their ass. I guess I could keep it then. Like he would do anything to me, and I have plenty of energy to spare.

Besides I said this was going to be my little experiment to see if I could take care of Kurama- not that I'm too happy with him right now...

(Kurama's POV)

I finished my homework a long time ago, but Kiri doesn't know that. She is too busy on her computer. Its better than hearing her complain about how the cleaner she was using to wash the marker off her skin itched. I'd ask her what she is doing now, but I don't want to instigate a conversation.

My mind is fully occupied will the guilt I feel. Things last night went much too far. I allowed myself to drop my guard too much, my Youko instincts were being pulled to the forefront, and I almost let myself fall victim to my body's reactions. Apparently I can no longer control myself like I want. It is not safe to associate with Cade any longer.

But it is not only that, but the fact that even if I took him out of the picture, recent events indicate that I'm becoming weaker. I've never had any problems turning down other's advances, or controlling my own actions.

My inability to do so now extremely angers me. One of the things most important to me in this life is my loved ones, and the trust I share with them. I will not allow myself to ruin the bond I share with Yuusuke.

This means that I'm going to have to avoid Cade. He hasn't done anything wrong. While he was only joking around, it was I that reacted the way I did. Hopefully he will give up seeking my company if I evade him long enough.

I inhale deeply to carefully file away any more renegade emotions, and swivel around in my chair. My phone is charging on my nightstand and I grab it. I did promise Yuusuke a full conversation, and now that I have everything figured out I can talk to him without.

conflicting feelings.

I dial his number and wait.

/Kurama/

/Hello Itooshi./

/So you have fun at the Halloween party/

Of course he would bring it up right away. I exit the room, and walk down the hall to the empty lobby. I don't need Kiri getting curious.

/It was ok, but I think I've experienced enough immaturity to last me a life time./

/ So did Cade inspire the Pimp Outfit/

There is a hint of resentment when he speaks his name, but what surprises me is that he knows what I wore...

/How did you Know-/

/Your roommate sent a photo. /

/Oh. I didn't even know anyone took my picture./

The conversation seems awkward. We both aren't speaking about what is really bothering us, so finally I decide to break the ice.

/Yuusuke you do believe me when I say that Cade and I are only friends right/

/Of course I do./

No its a lie. I can tell. The worse part is that I know that if he hadn't called the night before when he did I'd be lying too.

/No you don't. Don't lie to me. If you are angry then just say so./

/Fine. I saw him in the picture. He looks like me. When I talked to him, he sounds like me. Call me crazy, but it sounds like you are replacing me./

/I wouldn't replace you./ But the same doubts have filled my head trust me Yuusuke. I was afraid that I was trying to replace you too, but...no. I never could.

/Right. So you are just going out partying with this guy, who might I add you never told me about even though you met him two months ago, and wait- you were in a hot tub with him naked. So tell me that nothing has happened, and you never thought about something happening with him/ He is nearly shouting at me.

/Yuusuke calm down. I've never thought about him like-/ God. I'm lying to him, but what am I supposed to do? Tell him the truth? He'd hate me.

/Bull Shit. I'm sorry Kurama but I can't believe that. The truth is that we've only truly dated a month. Even after all the time we have known each other I still barely know anything about you. No matter what you'll always have your secrets from your past, and its not like I haven't heard about how kitsunes are-/

/Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that! I got it from Hiei, and I won't take it from you. I'm not like that, at least not now. I'm not some promiscuous whore who sleeps with whatever is easy! You know that, or at least you should. I love you, and no one else. It may be true that we never got a chance to really open our souls to each other, but I will not have you making assumptions until we do./

It hurts. He can't trust me...and in truth he shouldn't, but it still hurts. I was able to prevent anything I think that still makes me worth his trust.

/After all we've been through as friends...and more, you still don't trust me/

/Its not about trust-/

/Yes. It is./

I can here him take a deep breath, and when he talks again his voice is calm. Or at least it is now controlled.

/I trust you./

/Are you sure/

/Yes...Its just this guy. He's like me, and I wouldn't trust me around you./

/Ahh. I understand, but you know I can take care of myself. He knows I'm taken, and he hasn't made any advances towards me./ Unless he isn't joking when makes those comments...but it'd be better not to bring those up.

/He'd better not./

/Are you still mad at me/

/No. I don't even think I was mad at _you. _Just frustrated. We still have eight months before we can see each other./

/I know. I'm sorry I ever put us through this./

/Don't be. You wanted this, and besides its a good test of wills I guess./

Yes it is...but if either of us aren't able to stay faithful then this truly would ruin us. It'd be our end before we even got a chance to start.

/I could stop seeing him if you like./

A pause.

/No. You're just friends. I was just being a jealous idiot./

/I'd hate to agree with you.../

/Hey/

/I'm only trying to lighten the mood./

/Wow...did we just have our first fight/

/I believe we just did./

AN: And I make them fight... Wow I know I'm so close to writing the part I've been dreading this entire story. Ack. Review and wait for the next chapter.

To thank my loyal reviewers…

Jay: I'm glad you are loving it!

Nekosune: Eats cookie. Its probably cold by now ne? I wish I could have updated sooner. I hope you like this chapter.

Raining Petals: I lovee Kiri too! I think its because she not at all perfect like most OC's and also she reminds me of a real wacko…and we all love wackos.

I'm so sorry you were grounded off the computer, but hopefully you won't have to go through that again. Its like the death of me when I can't get on my computer.

Luvyuyu: Oh no. You were sick. But that was hella long ago huh. Well I hope you didn't get in trouble since you forgot you're BF's birthday. I hate Keiko, and think you are right…it shows in my stories.

Hyperdude: I'm glad you like it. That makes me one happy little crazo

kit-kit: Yup it was a lustt plant in a way. Woot for you. God I still love your pen name. Kit Kit!

Tyri Dragonite: You were breaking curfew to review me! Wow I feel so loved, and so horrible! You said you checked your e-mail for my updates, and I haven't updated in forever! I feel horrible horrible! I hope you aren't mad at me. I'll update soon just for you! Screw packing in time for my move!

Vixenia: Cade…should get a girlfriend but I'm not going to supply one. I'm mean. …unless he wants to be my love slave…

Darksaphire: I've pondered on a Cade POV…but I think it would either un-humanize or overly humanize him. Just like Keiko he shouldn't get a POV, because I don't want readers to really see into their heads.

AN: and last but not least…if you are nice go check out my stories **Fragments**, and **Lightning Never Strikes Twice**. The Fragments one is what I will be working on after this.


	11. Avoidance

AN: It happens in this chapter. Drug use or male sex offend you? Don't read...although I must say the sex isn't explicit in the least. Sorry if some of you wanted that, but this isn't NC-17. Besides I've horrible at writing sex scenes anyway.

For those of you who are like whoa, why are you just NOW updating? The answer is that I got pulled into other projects and lost interest. However I'm not a person to leave things incomplete, so I pulled things together and finished this in one swoop. That did mean…changing a few things I had planned though. Some might be disappointed, and others just happy that I'll finish the story.

**Chapter 11 Avoidance**

(Yusuke's POV)

I stamp out the butt of the cigarette that was previously in my mouth. It smolders on the ground, crackling slightly as it comes into contact with water on the street, before dying out.

I'm skipping school.

No one to stop me.

Life really is dull sometimes. You go through so much shit, but what is the point? Just one struggle to another right? So what is there to live for?

It's a question I've thought about frequently since I came back to life...the first time...and the second. I actually made a list of reasons to stay alive. Wanna hear it?

1) sex

2) so people won't be balling like idiots

3) at least now I don't live that close to Botan

4) there are people to punch out here

5) Koenma might make me his fucking slave again

And that pretty much concludes my list. Convincing isn't it? Who the hell cares? It sucks here. It will suck there. Maybe I'm just down a bit right now... You wouldn't take me as the type to be depressed, and usually I'm not.

It's just the weather. That's what I'd like to think. Rain. Rain. Rain.

It doesn't stop. I don't either. That is why I'm trudging though this freezing ass rain right now. I don't feel like stopping. Where would I go? Home? No.

Maybe school would have been a better choice today...but getting yelled at wouldn't exactly help my mood. I need sleep.

Random?

I didn't even notice how exhausted I felt until my body collapses out from under me. I sit down by the base of a tree in the park I've been wandering through. The ground is soggy, but I'm already soaked so it doesn't matter.

Without considering how stupid I must look napping under a tree in the rain, I go to sleep.

(Kurama's POV)

It wasn't hard. Much easier than I first guessed. I mainly used finals as an excuse. Cade couldn't get suspicious over studying could he? I'm dedicated, to put it nicely. Kiri calls me a nerd, something that I don't mind; it's not true.

But like I was saying, Whenever he calls I just tell him I'm busy. Advanced classes will do that to you. Christmas break arrived today. When testing commenced three days ago I luckily was distracted from something that has started to bother me, but now it really has started to sink in. I'm lonely.

Stupid really, but at home I had a few friends and my family was always there to keep things lively.

Kiri was good company, until that is; she began to spend almost every waking moment at Caitlin's dorm. So I'm alone. A stupidly empty thing.

The phone ringing makes me forget about my thoughts for a second. It's my cell phone. The ring is starting to get to me too. Maybe I should change it? Sad thing...I don't know how. Kiri set this one. Some song about bananas...Holler That Girl I think it is called.

/Hello/

/Testing over/

Ok so I should have seen this coming. I feel so drained.

/Yes./

/Good. Meet me on 24th. I want to hang out./

/I don't kn-/

/Come on its been forever. Besides you need some down time to get finals off your brain, and trust me dude I'm just the man to help you out./

So do I stay here all alone or do I chance some company? Is the off chance of Yuusuke getting mad worth dying of boredom? Maybe I underestimated myself before. I can control myself. I've controlled my Yoko urges practically my whole life. A day should be easy.

/Hey did you die? You coming or not/

I realize I haven't talked for almost a minute.

/I suppose I should get out for a bit. I've been cramped studying in this dorm for far too long./

/That's the spirit/

/twenty minutes/

/ok./

I hang up and grab my coat form the closet. Its been raining a lot, but apparently it doesn't snow often in California, so I just grab a rain jacket.

As long as we stay in public places then there is nothing to worry about right? Actually I think as long as everybody has their clothing on then that will keep my fidelity in check.

---

The air grows colder, until our breaths frost out of our mouths. It actually starts hailing as soon as I reach him. I'm surprised he's waited for me out here in the cold.

"Took you long enough. You're late." He smirks and rubs his hands together.

"Not on purpose I assure you. I had to walk."

"Well then I'm guessing you are as freezing ass cold as me."

"Yes." I'm smiling. It's been far too long since I've been able to lay back a bit. Even after the last month and a half he still reminds me of Yuusuke.

"Well I'm not sure if you're the festive type, but they are having some grand Christmas tree lighting thingy."

"I'm guessing it wouldn't be indoors."

"Actually it is. They lugged a tree into the mall near the food court. We could have dinner before it starts if you want."

"Sounds like a plan." I start walking, hoping that it will return some blood flow to my extremities. Frostbite isn't the most pleasant of sensations.

We walk to his car, before I strike up a light conversation. "So will you be spending the holidays with your family?"

"Ha! Yeah right. My family is a mess, and I'm kinda considered the black sheep. My brother and sister became doctors, and I guess my parents expected more of me."

I give him and understanding smile. Not that I can really understand.

"What about you? Flying back to Japan?" I shake my head.

"I don't have enough money for the tickets."

"Oh too bad. You'll just have to keep me company then." He says.

Lucky for me I've already been to this mall, unluckily to help Kiri with clothes shopping. The food court smells wonderful. Cinnamon rolls from the Cinnabon mix with a plethora of other foods of many nationalities. The newest smell to be added is pine from the large evergreen, laden with decorations, under the cicular skylight.

I try not to frown at the hacked trunk now screwed into a stabilized tree stand. It is rather ruthless that they grow millions of trees just to be cut down every year. I'd say from its size, this one was fairly old too.

Of course I use plants as weapons. I ask them to sacrifice themselves all the time. Maybe it would be better to not think about the ethical parts of things on holidays... it only leads to stupid thoughts like these.

"Cinnamon roll?" He hands one to me. When was he buying them? I should pay more attention.

"Oh. Thank you." I take the sweet roll, and bite into it. The frosting is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. I think I've become a cinnamon roll addict. Kiri makes them too often, so now I'm hungry for them all the time.

"We should get some food and pick a table before the lighting ceremony starts."

"What do you want? I'll buy."

"Pizza."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

I walk over to a small pizza restaurant window called Pizza Villa. A stocky woman takes my order. A medium pizza with pepperoni. If I'm correct he'll eat the majority of it. Yuusuke is a glutton too.

By the time I come back he is holding our table, and a crowd has started to gather for the Christmas tree lighting. I grab a slice and turn to watch the stout little man talking at the podium.

"Welcome to our tenth annual Christmas Tree lighting!" A man booms on a small makeshift podium. "We'd like to thank all our sponsors for helping us arrange this years event." He starts naming off a few stores and names of people who donated their time or money.

"Must waste a lot of electricity..." I give him an odd glance. That sounded like something I'd say...

"Without further ado, I think its time we lit the tree. A count down please!" The man picks up the two extension cords and holds them together.

"10" The crowd shouts.

"9, 8, 7." Cade has joined in. I decide I should too.

"6, 5, 4, 3, 2..."

The man connects the two cords. "1!"

Thousands of glittering lights shine beneath pine needles and garland. Tree ornaments glow merrily, and the cheers of little children really makes it feel like a most joyous moment.

As the clapping dies down, the announcer continues. "Now don't forget children to sit on Santa's lap, and tell him what you want for Christmas. Remember to be good little boys and girls! And for all of your Parents who have last minute shopping to do, there are a lot of store sales worth your time!"

I chuckle. "A sales ploy."

"Well they have to make their money. Have any shopping you want to do?"

"Hm. I should buy a few things. What about you?"

"Naw, but I'll help you out."

---

"Ooh look at this one!"

"No I don't thin-"

"No. No. This one!"

"Isn't that a bit-"

"No! This one. She'd be crazy not to love this one!"

I can't help but lose myself in a fit of laughter. "Cade don't you think that is a bit gaudy? My mother isn't the fur coat type."

"Really?" He frowns.

I have to say I don 't think I've ever went shopping with someone so enthusiastic. Unless you get Kiri in an anime store...

"I was thinking maybe some jewelry?"

"But that is so unoriginal!"

I look at the pink leopard print coat in his hands. "I think she already has a coat."

"But leopard print! It can't get any better than that."

"Maybe some perfume?"

He sighs. "you are so boring! Why don't you just get her some flowers or a box of chocolates!"

"That does sound good."

"I was being sarcastic. You have heard of _sarcasm_ haven't you?"

"I know." I smile and take the coat from his hands before hanging it back on the rack. "Its just my mother is more conventional."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me later when she starts calling you a bore."

I pick out a nice perfume that reminds me of the brand she wears but more sweet scented, and continue to look around.

"I need a lot more things. If I buy for one person everyone else will want something too."

"Since you started college how many of your friends have you kept in contact with?"

I think for a moment. Actually besides my family the only people I have continued to see on a regular bases are Yuusuke and Kuwabara. Botan, Genkai, Koenma, Hiei... I haven't seen a lot of, besides my going away party. In a way I miss my life when I was so caught up in the action that I often forgot about the things tying me down. Normalcy is overrated.

"I think I'll be safe just getting some things for my family, Yuusuke, and another friend of mine, Kuwabara."

"You said you had a younger brother?"

"Yes."

"I know just the thing! I'll be back!"

I'm not going to stop him. I'll just pick something out for Yuusuke. What would he like..?

"Here! Every kid loves a game full of sex and violence!" Cade thrusts a video game into my hands. If my mother ever caught him playing this…

I smile. Boring? "Looks good." Maybe I will buy it.

"What did you get Yuusuke?"

"Something." If I said a watch, so he'd actually be on time for once, he'd call be boring again.

"You should send him some nude pictures and a nice letter with a tube of lube." I glare at him halfheartedly.

By the time I leave the store with Cade I have a present for everyone. I was tempted to stall so I wouldn't have to go home. It was late, and that would be my logical destination, but I loved this fun a little too much. I didn't want to go back and do nothing.

"Hey Shuuichi, I was wondering if you would be willing to join me in one of my most treasured holiday traditions."

"Depends on what it is." With Cade you always have to be cautious. I can just picture him saying, 'We have to dress up like Santa's, get drunk on eggnog and Brandy, before going streaking across the Golden Gate Bridge.'

"Every year I watch the movie A Christmas Story, and sometimes they have it running non-stop on Christmas Eve and I watch it again."

"I suppose is it a classic?"

"Ahh I guess. I have it on DVD, and I'm so introducing you to what Christmas is really about!"

I should say no. Seeing how this is breaking the 'stay in public' rule I made, but traditions are to be shared. He isn't even going to spend any time with his family, and unless I want to be lonely for almost three weeks then I should definitely learn to ignore the rules for a while.

Besides what is the harm in one little movie...?

(Yuusuke's POV)

Ever have one of those dreams where as soon as you wake up you can't remember a single detail? Its like vacuum is put to your ear and everything is sucked out of your skull in one massive wad of mush. You know it was about something really, really important, but for the life of you can't remember a single detail.

I think I just had one of those.

Maybe I would have been able to remember if I didn't wake up so suddenly, but having an officer yell at you for sleeping in a park usually does that for you. _'No loitering kid._' If I wasn't so wet and cold I would have told him to Fuck off, but instead I just shrugged and left.

I walk home slowly, but when I look at the clock mounted at the park entrance I smile at the time. If I hadn't left my cell at home I could call him right now. Oh well, what is thirty minutes? I'll call once I get there.

(Kurama's POV)

What a strange movie... All this kid wants for Christmas is a rifle, they keep saying he'll shoot his eye out, and when he finally does get it he does exactly that! My favorite part has got to be when the neighbors dogs eat their turkey so they have to go to a Chinese restaurant, and the waiters try to sing them carols.

I can see why this would be a traditional movie for him.

"So what do you think?"

"Funny. I liked it."

"I like it because they don't have some illusionary happy family that is perfect. They are just as screwed up as everyone."

"Hm." He is really stuck up on imperfect families isn't he? It must be the reality of Christmas alone hitting him.

He hands me a can of soda. I take a drink. God diet sodas taste horrible. Who thought Splenda was a good idea? Sure it has fewer calories, but what is the point of suffering just to loose a few vanity pounds?

"Yup my last tradition of the night is my Christmas time soda."

I raise my eyebrows. "How is this festive?"

He smirks. "It kicks off the holidays."

I'm almost finished with mine.

"You've heard of 'button, button, who's got the button?' right?" I blink slowly. No. I haven't.

My fingers are tingling, and I managed a confused look.

"Black sheep of the family remember? But a little dabbling in drugs isn't that bad right?" He swigs down the last bit of soda. "LSD is my favorite."

I set down my nearly empty can, and try to stand up. I should leave now. The thought is slow in coming, but I know leaving is important. I stager a bit, and just fall back onto the couch. He must have given me a lot if it's affecting me even with my demon blood...

"Chill..." It sounds weird in my ears. I'm dizzy and I lay my head on the armrest, panting slightly. My heart is beating so fast, and I can hardly breathe. The colors on the television are suddenly the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. They fascinate me, affectivity shutting down my brain, and causing me to forget my escape plan. Aqua and reds...they are alive, swirling in a dazzling display. I swear I can see every vibrating molecule. Yes, and I can hear them. Like wind chimes, each one rings differently.

I'm so sensitive. I can taste a car starting a block away and the fibers of the couch cushion… Everything is absorbing me. I'm becoming nothing and something at the same time. I feel elevated to a higher state of being. I could do anything!

My phone is ringing. Such a wonderful sound. I love bananas. Who doesn't? I'm moving. I think I'm moving...no I'm gliding. Flying like a bird. Everything is so slow and super sonic at the same time.

Nothing could be wrong at this moment.

I trip and fall over. Cade is humming things under his breath. I can see the sound waves wiggling free of his parted lips. This is glorious. I'm so above everything.

I forget about my phone and push myself to my knees. My fingers are hovering over his lips. Twining with the sounds. I'm in Nirvana and who knows how long I've been doing this. Has and hour passed? Two?

Hands are sliding over my face. Silk. No smoother. They must be made of liquid, kissing everyone of my pores. I push into them. I'm being pushed down, but have no sense of direction now. Up is down. My mind is soaring so far away, and I can barely grasp the corners of my mind to hold on.

I'm losing it, and I have no concept to care.

Euphoria. That's what I feel. I'm becoming one with this other person. Who... Who? I try to look, but the colors are almost blinding. Yuusuke? Yes...its Yuusuke.

(Yuusuke's POV)

The phone rings and rings, but all I can get is his voicemail. Why isn't he answering? It should be late there, so he should be home by now. Maybe he left it in his room again?

I check online. Nothing

What is going on? I have a bad feeling; but then again I haven't been feeling that peachy for most of the day. Maybe he is just busy and can't answer...

Maybe I'm worrying too much. I don't want to be on of _those_ people.

I sit down on my bed bored. I find myself looking at the large potted plant that is now taking over a large portion of my desk. It turns out that it likes my spirit energy A LOT. The thing has been growing like crazy. The main bud is opened innocently, to almost the size of a dinner plate. Its sweet aroma sooths me slightly.

My life is boring.

Did I mention that? Since the 'incident' caused by my lovely flower, Keiko and I...well to sum it up the only conversations between us are forced and awkward. Kuwabara. The lug head actually studies...the worse thing? With nothing to do I actually am too. Yeah, a miracle right? I'm not failing everything. Yup, I'm up to D's.

I pet the smooth surface of a flower petal. I swear the plant moves closer to my palm. Amazing.

Maybe I should just go to sleep. I have nothing better to do...besides maybe I'll remember my dream this time. I think it must have been important...

(Kurama's POV)

Voices echoing in my ears. Vibrations cradling my ear drums. Lips touching mine. Such soft lips. God's lips...it must be an angel. Glowing. Things are glowing such a fine color. We must be nothing but energy. Touching, intertwining, melding together.

I'm so hot. I'm sweating, but I don't feel sick. I feel great. Alive for the first time. I tug at my shirt and practically rip it off. I'm murmuring things but I don't know what.

Suddenly everything is so funny. I'm laughing. Laughing at everything and nothing. All I know is I can't stop laughing! Huge tremors to erupt from my lungs, tearing through my voice box. Hilarity solidifying in the are as large booms.

He's laughing with me. Such a thunderous happy laugh. I pull those lips back, and clasp his hands in mine.

This must be special. Yuusuke is here with me. Sharing this epiphany with me. This is the most clear I've ever been able to think. Right now I could talk without words.

We share the same mind. Everyone on this Earth is one. One big...

Hands. Hands on me. I'm going to die at the waves that travel through my skin...

I'm buzzing. My skin is shivering. Does he notice? Does he notice how I feel when he does that?

My lips are dry. A tongue moistens them for me.

I'm so full. He's filling me up. He's grounding me. Maybe I won't float away. I'll stay here forever, my hands clawing at the carpet, and I'll love him. Yuusuke. My Yuusuke.

Things are moving so fast. Swirling brightly in arrays of colorful patterns. A kaleidoscope. Heat flooding over my skin. It feels so good it almost hurts. My hand flies to my mouth as I think a noise leaves me. I bite into the skin, tasting blood as a few droplets well onto my tongue.

I try to see the bite mark, but all I see is a flash of silver.

A small band on my ring finger.

That...was meant as a piece of him to be with me...A strand of his soul tied around my finger, so we'd always be close... So I'd remember.

Oh yes our promise.

Something...something...is n-not r-right...

AN: Cough. Cough. Is it just me or does Kurama not make any sense when he is high? It was fun, but kinda trippy to write that. Now remember little kiddies drugs are bad for you! No LSD ice cream for you! (haha Moe you'll understand that one)

Anyway I tried really hard to make this not stupid. (I think I failed, but anywho...) So now what do you think will happen next? Just review and you'll find out soon. And anyone who hasn't seen A Christmas Story should. I love it!


	12. Horrible Realization

**Rated: **R for use of language, sex scenes, drug use, and some violence.

**Summary: **Kurama and Yuusuke are just in a budding relationship, when Kurama is accepted into a study abroad program for college. How will their relationship hold up, and will they be able to keep their promise of love?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 12 Horrible Realization**

(Kiri's POV)

He still wasn't here yet.

He wasn't here when I came home last night...or in the morning. At first I figured that maybe he just ended up staying over at someone's house...but then I realized that, that just isn't Shuuichi.

And it isn't like he has tons of friends. Stupid Hermit! Making me worry.

I tried calling his cell this morning, but it just kept ringing. I don't know what to do. What if something happened? He looks like a fucking girl. What if he got raped by some psycho gay guy?

Oh never mind that is my phobia. Shuuichi can definitely take care of himself. I just need to relax. It isn't a sin to have fun and its not like he has to ask my permission. But then really, the only reason someone stays out the whole night is...if that bastard cheated on Yuusuke I'll kick his ass.

Speaking of which I know that him and Yuusuke had been having a little trouble. Trust me to hack into people's IM accounts just to read their conversations. Apparently things were strained since the beginning of November. I guess that is why Shuuichi never does anything with Cade anymore.

Jealousy is a bitch huh.

Of course if something did happen than serves him right! He should just be a good boy and stay home so I don't have to worry.

It's almost midnight now.

Maybe Yuusuke would know, but I wouldn't want to risk asking if it would just freak him out. If Shuuichi did do something...than that is his own problem. I'm not getting involved.

Then again I could be jumping to conclusions.

Click.

I freeze.

A rapist?

A scary burglar?

I smack myself. Shuuichi.

The door opens.

(Kurama's POV)

Ringing. What was ringing? That song...bananas...my phone?

I just want to sleep. Sleep, sleep, and never wake up. Is that too much to ask? To not have to think. To not breathe. Not move. I just want too...too...

I open my eyes.

Blink.

Blink again.

I'm on a bed. Its not mine. It doesn't smell like mine. Things don't feel right...I don't feel right.

A clock on the nearby wall makes me shiver. Is it really that late? Was I really out a whole day? Oh no! Yuusuke must be so mad I missed two phone calls!

...Yuusuke...

_Something...something...is n-not r-right..._

What did I do?

My eyes drag themselves over the wads of blankets, over my own nude skin, and then to him.

He's lying there...so innocently. This. This is his entire fault. My vision blurs a bit. I was right; he must have given me much more than the usual dosage, so finally he hasn't underestimated me.

Bastard.

I stagger to my feet, wincing at the intense pain that radiated from my backside. If I hadn't endured worse I would have doubled over on the floor. I would heal. My demon blood would make me live. The toxin would be disposed of faster, and I would heal faster.

Disposal it seemed was something my body was keen on, because I could no longer hold in my stomach contents.

I stayed in that posistion kneeling on the floor, using my elbows to keep me up, and shaking like the weak person I was.

It was my curse wasn't it? For what I've done...

Kuronue...Hiei...and now Yuusuke. Why did fate hate me so? How could I ruin things! This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm not weak! I'm not weak! I'm not weak!

Any of my turmoil, the sadness and rage that tore me up inside, I did not allow to surface. My face stayed passive, deadly.

I wanted to kill that man sleeping in that bed.

He did this.

It was his fault.

his fault...

...not mine.

Oh please believe me Yuusuke.

I had to leave. Now. I couldn't stay. Not a second longer.

I forced myself up, tried to ignore my pain, and walked as fast as one could in my condition to the living room. I never pictured loosing my virginity to someone I'd be trying to escape from in the morning. It's nearly impossible unless you had my endurance.

In the living room I find my clothes. I would have liked a shower, but I wasn't willing to take one here.

I dressed numbly. My motions where much more jerky than I would have liked, and my fingers...I wished they wouldn't tremble.

My bags...where were they?

"You're leaving?" The voice was groggy, oblivious, and stupid. I hated him. Couldn't he see? The danger he was in...My barely suppressed rage?

"You. I don't ever want to talk to you again." My voice is cold. My yoko side. My dangerous side. I really do need to leave now. Koenma wouldn't appreciate a human death on my hands.

"It was all in good fun right? No need to be mad-"

My face is inches from his, my hand grasped threatening around his neck. Does my demonic speed scare him? I hope it does. I want that stupid brain of his to feel something. React. Feel some of what I'm feeling. "I'm going to drive _your_ car out of here, and you aren't going to stop me. You aren't ever going to call me ever again. And if you by chance see me again you better walk away, and hope to god that I haven't seen you. Do you understand me?" My voice is even, still cold, and luckily still even.

He gives the slightest nod. Face pale.

I say no more.

I take his keys...and leave. Just like that. My life has taken a turn for the worst.

(Kiri's POV)

He's standing there, his face so blank, in yesterday's clothes...

"Where were you! I was worried!" I shriek.

He doesn't answer me. Instead he starts grabbing a clean set of clothes from his closet. He doesn't even look my way.

"Answer me damnit! What's up with all this silent shit. Shuuichi I was really worried about you."

He pauses in the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower." He shuts the door.

What the hell happened…?

(Kurama's POV)

If only you could wash away guilt. Treachery. Even if I could at least wash away my memories of yesterday...

I've been in here a long time.

The water is running cold.

She was worried... I turn off the water and walk out slowly. I'm still sore. I dry myself off just as slowly and change into some clean clothes. The ones I've been wearing I throw into the trashcan.

I brace myself for the barrage of questions I know I'll face once I walk out of this 'safe house' so to speak. I'll have to say something, but what I'm not sure. It isn't any of her business, but making her suspicious won't do any good either. Oh...and she had Yuusuke's e-mail. She wouldn't say anything would she?

What if she already has?

I freeze. It's possible...but she didn't know anything. I could still fix this. No. I could still cover this. He wouldn't have to know about any of this. It wasn't important. It didn't have to be important.

...I didn't want it to be important...

I walk out, and sit down on my bed.

"What happened?" Her voice is softer. She was worried wasn't she...?

"Nothing. Nothing of consequence." I murmur. It sounds like a lie even to my ears. What's wrong? I've lied before. Was it because then it was to benefit the person I'm lying too? Now...I'm just being selfish. But I deserve that much right? To keep this to myself?

"You were gone last night, and all of today. You didn't answer your phone...I just. Something must have happened to make you act this way. You can tell me."

I grind my teeth. As politely as I can I say, "No. No I can't, and not to be rude but this is none of your business." I want to wince at the coldness of the statement, but I can't bring myself to do so.

"Were you at Cade's?" The tone isn't accusatory, but not naive. I know what she means. His name...I don't want to hear it.

My silence must speak volumes.

"I thought so." It is said spitefully.

"It's not what you think." My voice cracks. I blurted it out. It would have been better just to stay silent.

"You. You are going home."

"W-what?" My eyes shoot up from their position on the carpet to stare at her.

"My parents sent me tickets. I'm giving them to you. I was planning on staying here with Caitlin for the holidays anyway, so I'm giving them to you. Go home, and fix things with Yuusuke."

I can barely nod. This would be both a blessing and a curse. The comfort of home, and my mother...but to have to face Yuusuke so soon...

"Thank you Kiri."

Two small arms wrap around me in a small hug. "No problem Mr. 4.0" I smile at the nickname she's used condescendingly this whole time. It wasn't meant that way right now. I could make things all right...only I wouldn't tell him. Even Kiri shouldn't have known. I would never tell him what I did.

AN: short chapter? Yes...actually the shortest chapter I've ever written! Why? Well the next part was better being in its own chapter sorry. The plus this story will be one chapter longer than intended...


	13. Chapter 13

**Rated: **R for use of language, sex scenes, drug use, and some violence.

**Summary: **Kurama and Yuusuke are just in a budding relationship, when Kurama is accepted into a study abroad program for college. How will their relationship hold up, and will they be able to keep their promise of love?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 13 Home**

(Kurama's POV)

//Mother.//

/Shuuchi you just call a few days ago, I'm surprised to be hearing from you so soon!/ Her voice floods me with a comfort only a mother could bring.

//Well something has come up, and I really should have called earlier.//

/Is something wrong?/

//No, but I'm back in the country//

/You're joking shuu-chan?/

//No I'm not joking mother, and actually I'm right outside the house.//

I can't help but chuckle as I hear /...if your joking.../ I see the curtains of the front window pulled to the side, and her shocked face starting at my smiling one.

I snap my phone shut.

"Shuuichi!!" She rushes out of the door, and envelops me in a tight hug. "You are going to give your mother a heart attack. How did you…?" I hug her back glad to be able to see her again.

"My roommate gave me her tickets since she decided to stay in America," I'm smiling. Genuinely too, and I just can't help it around her.

"Oh dear I'll have to cook something special! I'm so glad you came home. We were really starting to miss you. Little Shuuichi was just telling me the other day..."

I listen as she fills me in on the little things she never mentioned over the phone. It's nice just hearing her voice and her laugh again. She makes us some tea and sits down at the table opposite me.

"So I assume Yuu-kun doesn't know you are here either? Or were you just leaving this old women out."

"No Yuusuke doesn't know yet. I think I'm going to settle in today, and I'll go see him tomorrow." She studies me for a second and I make sure to make my mask flawless. I know it works when she smiles.

"You must be exhausted from being on the plane so long. You could go take a nap until your father and little brother get home."

I don't feel tired, but I would like to be alone in my old room so I nod. "That sounds nice. Let me know if there is anything I can help out with."

She waves her hand. "Polite even with jetlag."

I finish my cup of tea and take my luggage up to my old room. It looks exactly how it did when I left. She's kept it dusted for me...my bed...my books...everything is just how it was.

I look out my window. This is the window Hiei used to come through, and later this was the window I used to sneak out at night. I look down through the clear pane of glass getting a clear view of the garden.

It's seen better days I'm sad to say. I'll have to tidy it up while I'm here. Mother never was the greatest gardener. She always tried so hard for me...

So...

...Down to my plan.

I'm going to face Yuusuke, and do the expected damage control. I won't tell him anything. But before that I'll need to make sure that I didn't...contract anything...

The thought disgusts me, but seeing as how Cade was both promiscuous and dabbled in drugs it's a needed precaution. Even if a STD wouldn't affect Yuusuke or even me...if things didn't go well, and he ever was with anyone else they would get infected. I'm not reckless, and if it were I, with anyone else, I would have at least used protection.

If it had been Yuusuke...I would have felt safe not using it...

The test results would take a couple of days... unless I can use persuasion...Woman do tend to do anything if I barely smile at them. I might have to talk to him before I know which means I'd have to prevent any intimate interactions. If I can just stall him long enough...

I slump down on my bed. I'm appalled by myself. I'm strategically planning how I'm going to deceive him. He shouldn't have to put up with me. I definitely don't deserve him, but I'm unwilling to let go. Selfish I suppose.

I've been trying to blame this solely on Cade, but I know it was my fault for being so blind. Maybe I'm arrogant too.

My mother will want to know where I'm going, and I don't want to make up a lie for her too, so I open my window and slide out into a large oak that I've come to be familiar with. The sooner I'm tested the sooner I get the results I guess.

(Yuusuke's POV)

Is he avoiding me? It's been almost five days and I haven't spoken to him. The first two times I tried he just didn't answer his phone, and now it's always off. I don't understand what did I do?

That's why I'm e-mailing Kiri. I still have her e-mail address and hell if Kurama is going to ignore me. I want answers.

Of course what would be better than emailing someone and waiting for his or her reply? IMing them. Her smiley face is lit up! I sigh in relief and anxiety over hearing some truth.

_**sexyYuu9: **Hey._

_**uberobnoxious: **Hey._

_**sexyYuu9: **What's up with Kurama?_

_**uberobnoxious: **Who?_

Oh shit...um wrong name?

_**sexyYuu9: **I mean Shuuichi_

_**uberobnoxious: **hasn't he called you our anything?_

I want to shout 'NO!'

_**sexyYuu9: **No he hasn't and I thought you might know what's going on._

_**uberobnoxious: **He isn't here_

_**sexyYuu9: **What do you mean he isn't here?_

_**uberobnoxious: **I gave him my tickets there. He should already be there by now. He didn't tell you?_

I log off.

So he's here…? Why didn't he tell me? Was it supposed to be a surprise? Or maybe he was still ignoring me...

Why do I have to play the fucking waiting game!

I grab my coat and decide to confront this thing head on.

(Kurama's POV)

The people at the clinic were nice. They said they could have it done for me in a little over an hour, using the new mouth swab test (this actually exists). So in the end I had to call my mom, and explain that I was out. Of course that led to questions like, 'When did you leave? I didn't even notice.' and 'Where are you?'

Luckily I was crafty enough to either evade or put together a plausible explanation.

Walking home was depressing.

I held the printed paper in my hands, and I kept glancing at the results. It was anonymous. A numbered barcode at the top, the only thing connecting it with a person.

I can't believe me of all people...I shouldn't have had to do this.

My eyes lingered on the medical words again.

"Oi, Kurama!" My veins run cold, and I quickly stuff the paper in my coat pocket. I hope he didn't see. I can't have him asking questions.

Already I feel cornered, and he hasn't even said anything. If I'd had more time to get composed...

"Yuusuke I was hoping I'd be able to surprise you."

"Nah. Kiri would have already ruined it."

Again I'm worried. What did she say? How am I going to be able to dig myself out of a hole I don't even know I'm in?

"She told you I came back?"

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why you didn't answer my calls."

So that is his focus? I can make an excuse for that right?

"I must have missed them. I had my phone off a lot because the battery was low. I was really busy with tests and packing. My mother didn't even know I was coming home until I was practically on her doorstep." I hope he'll buy it, because it doesn't sound as convincing as I would have liked.

(Yuusuke's POV)

If his mother didn't even know...maybe five days wasn't as big of a deal as I made it out to be...just because I don't have a life doesn't mean he wasn't busy.

"I guess I should just be glad you're back, right?"

What was that paper? Is it wrong that I'm still suspicious? Things still feel off, and I can't let go this feeling that I'm missing something. What could be going on?

I put on my most Yuusuke-like smile, and lean in for a hug. He hugs back, but it isn't as warm as it usually is. Something is wrong, and as I pull back with the paper I've pick-pocketed from him I'm almost sure. Usually he'd notice me taking things from him, him being a thief for his whole other life.

I look it over quickly. A hospital paper? With a number...only places like Planned Parenthood have those kinds of documents.

A blood test?

Why would he need one? He said he was a virgin. Why- unless?

"Kurama what is this?"

He jerks back, and tries to grab it back. I easily move it out of range.

"Its nothing."

"Nothing as in something you don't feel like sharing, or nothing as in it isn't important?" I can feel anger already rising in me like a snake ready to strike.

"I- it isn't important."

"Doesn't look like it to me. A blood test? Don't think I'm stupid! Just tell me _why_." I need him to say anything but what I'm ready to accuse him of. WE promised.

"An accident. That is all it was." His tone, body language, everything has changed. His eyes are locked on the pavement now.

"An accident? You..." I can't finish. He? I had Keiko throwing herself at me and he just off and jumps some random person?! No not random... "Things like that don't just happen. ' Oops my bad We are suddenly naked and boinking each other!' It was Cade wasn't it?!"

He stiffens visibly. I knew it, and he tried to say it wasn't so. Was it just once or- Argh! I don't want to even think about it! I thought Kurama wasn't like that. How could he- I. I.

"How could you?" I ground out. I need to know. Why?

"Yuusuke I didn't mean for-" He is trying to come up with excuses? Of course. He probably wasn't even going to tell me. Just another skeleton in his closet I'd never see.

"No. Don't. I don't want to hear it anymore. If it is so easy for you to lie to me than fuck off! I don't want to be involved with someone like that!"

He is silent, and he looks up with those blank eyes he gets when he is in battle with an enemy. So now he is guarding himself? How the hell would we ever have worked out if he refuses to open up? And trust? Do we have any? This isn't the Kurama I fell in love with! How the hell did this go so wrong?!

I turn, and run. A single slip of paper flutters to the ground in my stead.

---

(Kurama's POV)

I watched him go. I couldn't move from my place on the sidewalk. Not to go after him...not even to continue home.

How did this happen?

The words play over in my head. Since that morning, I haven't been able to quiet their mantra. This was my fault. If I'd been more aware...If I could have just realized the truth about that-.

My throat clamps painfully.

I can't lose him.

It was my weakness. That was always what ruined the bond I had with those I loved. The fear that prevented me from saving Kuronue. Placing too much love and trust on a heart that could not bare such warmth. And now it would be my loneliness. Or was it my idiocy?

Either way...it was preventable, and I ruined it.

It seemed to be a pattern of self-destruction. Oh yes... What had Hiei once said? 'You shouldn't think so much with your heart, intellect does a more efficient job.'

I bend and pick up the blood test results, and fold it neatly into quarters. Stowing it in my coat pocket, I force my feet into motion.

As anticlimactic as it sounds...all I want to do is go home...

---

(Yuusuke's POV)

"God Damn it!" My fist flies into the wall again, the plaster cracks falling onto my bed in large chunks.

"I hate you!" I shout dropping to my knees. I'm almost sobbing. How pathetic.

"I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" My fist pummels my mattress, springs snapping, even though I'm holding back my demonic power.

I pull back my fist, and watch rivulets of blood fall over my knuckles. I've officially destroyed my room. _He_ destroyed my life.

"I hate you..." I whisper, suddenly I feel exhausted. I slump down onto the strewn sheets, and clench my eyes shut.

How could he do this to me? Didn't he know how much it hurt? I keep seeing those blank eyes. Did her ever love me? Or was I just a replacement for Hiei?

I let out a shaky breath as I remember how he would hold me in his arms and say all those things that would make me secretly blush in embarrassment. It is hard to hear those kinds of things, even more for a tough guy like me to say them back.

He seemed so sincere.

It was a lie.

I open my eyes and look towards the waning light out my window. Large petals fall into my view and I look at the now huge Reikai Orchid. The pure white of the petals have now melted into a deep red. It reminds me so much of him. Soft, beautiful, deceivingly innocent.

I growl angrily, my energy returning with vengeance. I launch at the pot and fist the 'delicate' stem. I want to snap it in half, but an odd thought makes it difficult _It's like strangling him..._

"Damn you!" My ki flares, and I suffocate the plant, scorching it with my anger.

The remains are withered and sad, causing me to swallow a few times. This apartment can't contain me any more. I have to get out of here. I have to leave. Anywhere other than here.

Suddenly I'm walking down the street, unsure of where I even am. It's cold, yet I feel hot. It's late, yet I could never imagine sleeping. My feet are stiff, anger making it hard not to run.

And then it's over. I'm standing in front of her house. The same house that I used to play at when I was a child. The same house where a certain girl lived who I used to be on good terms with.

She loved me...

Instead of going to the door, I walk around the back, knowing that her bedroom window is on the ground floor. It's dark now. Winter always has a way of making it pitch black even if it isn't what I'd consider night.

Finding her window I see that a pink curtain is drawn. Loudly I rap my bleeding knuckles on her window. Their is a movement of fabric and the curtain is pulled back.

Her eyes are curious, wondering. They spy my hand, and she instantly opens the window.

"Yuusuke! What are you doing here?"

"Well, hell Keiko, can't I just visit you."

She looks worried, and beckons me inside.

Over all these years her room hasn't changed. A pink canopy bed and a bookshelf with family photos. There are stuffed animals in all their proper places.

I sit down on the edge of her bed and pick up a large cat plushie. "Aww. Senior Fluffykin, I remember you."

Her hands are on her hips, with an angry pout. "Yuusuke what's going on? Has something happened?"

I wave a hand and she catches it. Oh yeah. I forgot I mutilated that one. She goes to the bathroom and comes back with a moist rag. Dabbing at my hand she continues.

"Talk Yuusuke, or I'm kicking you out."

"That's rather harsh Keiko. Is that how you treat people you love?" I say it with a hint of bitterness that she wouldn't be able to understand. Namely because I haven't told her what's wrong.

"Yuu-" I cut her off by pulling her down to kiss me.

---

(Kurama's POV)

"Shuuichi, is everything alright?" She is eyeing my blank face, her lips pursed in a twinge of worry.

"Yes mother, I was just taking a walk around the old neighborhood. I really missed home." My voice is a little sad, but I don't feel like I have the strength to make it anything else.

"Oh...well you got a phone call while you were out."

I remain silent.

"A girl named Kiri..."

"Oh." I smile. "My roommate. I better call her back."

Passing by, I go back upstairs and lock myself in my room. I don't feel like calling her. I don't feel like talking to anyone.

My fingers dial the number on my cell. It's too late for me to do anything right anyway. I might as well trudge through the rest of my karmic punishment.

/Hello?/

//Kiri, you called?//

The formality of my voice must say it all.

/What the FUCK are you doing?!/ Her anger is a blaring horn, but it barely registers. I've gotten a lot of that today.

//What do you mean?// That's right...pretend you don't understand what an idiot you truly are.

/I talked to Yuusuke and he said that you haven't spoken to him in almost a week. I know you love the guy, so why are you ignoring him. I didn't give you the tickets so you could go sulk, just in a different country!/

//I'm not sulking...besides I just spoke to him, not but an hour ago. /

Temporary silence.

/You crapped things up didn't you?/

//I do not wish to talk about it.//

/Because obviously you are doing a crack up job on your own./ Her sarcasm almost makes me angry. Almost.

//Kiri.//

/Shuuichi, I'm not stupid, and I've been on the hurting end of this before. Yuusuke has every right to be angry doesn't he?/

I swallow. //Yes...// I'm a horrible person.

/Then you have to know that he is probably just trying to deal with it right now. I'm sure once he cools down, then you guys will be able to work things out./

//Kiri, what if he can't forgive me?//

/At least give him a chance./

I sigh. Could this still be salvaged? If I told him everything. If we had no secrets, would he be able to forgive me? Would he be able to still love me?

//I'll...try talking to him in the morning...//

/Oh. Is it late there?/

I smile at her apologetic tone. //No. Not quite, but maybe I should give a bit more cooling time...//

/Ok. Well, Caitlin is coming over so I have to go...but Shuuichi, even though what happened was wrong, don't beat yourself up too much. I don't know all the details, but you are a good guy, so I can't imagine that you meant to do anything that would hurt anyone intentionally./

//Thank you.// And she has no idea how much I mean it. Hope, even in small doses, holds me together, even if barely.

She hangs up, and I too snap my cell shut.

A deep breath.

Flopping down on my bed, I frown. I only hope Yuusuke is as understanding as Kiri said he might be. I'd really hurt him...

Just remembering the fury in his eyes makes me want to die. I never imagined hurting him. I loved him. I would explain everything, and not because I wanted to ease my own guilt, but because he deserved at least that much from me.

In the morning...

I would fight for him in the morning.

(Yuusuke's POV)

The kiss was brief, a hand imprinting on my cheek when I tried to use tongue. I jerk back stunned, and she simply glares. Her eyes are a mix of longing and anger, but tears streaming down rosy cheeks are what really catch my attention.

"Keiko…" I breathe.

"Yuusuke, don't play with me!" She folds her arms and sits down on her bed. "I know you don't really want me, and I won't let you use my feelings for you, as a way of revenge."

I gape, amazed at how transparent I must be. "I'm sorry." I did want to make him hurt. I was really so angry that I would have used one of the people closest to my heart just to get to him.

Her eyes cast up towards me, and she smiles wanly. "Sit." I nearly collapse on her pink bedding. "Here." She gives me Senior Fluffykin. I hug him to my chest like a child would. "Now talk. Take your time."

I let out a shaky breath. "Kurama cheated on me."

"How…?" she asks shocked.

"Some American guy. I caught him getting a blood test. The dots weren't that hard to connect," The bitterness in my voice alone could have killed.

"I swore that I would never let Kurama hurt you Yuusuke, but I know that you still love him."

I clench my teeth. No matter the hurt I feel…I still love him. I just can't get my heart to listen. He had betrayed me, and I still couldn't stamp out the emotion. It tormented me.

"I can't stop loving him Keiko…even after what he's done. I'm just so hurt…" I can't even feel ashamed to admit it. I just need to let it out.

She seems to struggle internally for a moment then asks, "Did you allow him a chance to explain?"

I almost glare. "I don't need him to explain what having sex is."

"No… you know what I'm talking about. I-if you still love him, then you two need to talk about what's happened. You'll never be able to forgive him if you don't hear his side first." She is speaking so logically. It calms me, even if it almost stings to hear it.

"What if I can't forgive him?"

She smiles and reaches out to hold my hand. "Yuusuke, you've forgiven me, you have too big of a heart to hate him for long."

"I didn't even give him a chance to tell me what happened." I squeeze the stuffed animal. "I was almost to scared to listen. It was like all my worst fears coming at me all at once."

She leans forward and hugs me reassuringly. "You'll feel better once you talk to each other. I know how much Kurama loves you. He wouldn't want you hurting because of something he did."

I bury my head into her shoulder, and take in the comfort, thinking that she is the only woman who ever tried to make me feel safe. She was not only like a sister to me, but the only guidance I had in my life.

"Keiko, I don't run from things, and I shouldn't start now. I will make things right." I lean back and give her a big grin. "I won't give him up."

She shoves me teasingly. "Now you better get out of here before my parents find out, or I'll get in trouble."

Handing back her stuffed cat, I walk back to her partially open window. I pause and turn back, "Thank you Keiko."


	14. Chapter 14

**Rated: **R for use of language, sex scenes, drug use, and some violence.

**Summary: **Kurama and Yuusuke are just in a budding relationship, when Kurama is accepted into a study abroad program for college. How will their relationship hold up, and will they be able to keep their promise of love?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

AN: This is the last chapter! And…you can't blame me. I really had no interest in writing a sex scene and really you guys are lucky I found the inspiration to finish this up at all. Never the less enjoy. For those perverted few (or not so few) I am sorry. If you want sex look forward to some of my future works. Fragments (which will be posted here when completely finished…hopefully before the end of the year).

**Chapter 14 **Confession and Forgiveness

(Kurama's POV)

Somehow I had managed to fall asleep, emotionally and physically drained. I hadn't even begun to dream however, when I was abruptly woken up. At first I couldn't figure out what had startled me out of sleep, but then I heard the hard tapping again.

I sat up and my eyes instantly flew to my window. Heart hammering, I staggered to my feet and rushed to open it. Outside in my tree, was a crouching Yuusuke.

I tried to slide the pane up quietly so my family wouldn't be alerted, and then backed up to give him room to step inside. Snapping the window shut again, I turn to study his face.

It is a quiet expression that makes me uneasy, but without anger it also gives me hope. He wouldn't have come just to end it officially would he? He didn't hate me so much as to wake me for such heartbreak, did he?

"Yuusuke?" My whispered voice sounds weak in the darkness. Vulnerable to what he might say. I dare not turn on my bedroom lights, but still I wish I could see his eyes more clearly.

He swallows and penetrates my gaze. "Talk. I want to know exactly what happened even…even if I don't like it. I don't want anymore secrets. Got it?" His voice is even and gives no room for argument. I wouldn't even dream of it.

This could be my only chance.

He sits down on my rumpled bed and I hesitantly seat myself on the other end facing him. I inhale slowly and brace myself. Closing off emotions that might interrupt the things I need to say, I begin with a simple admission. "Before I start. I want to apologize for betraying you. I never wanted to hurt you the way I have now. Still…I assume all responsibly for what happened. Mistake or not, it was my fault."

He remains silent and I begin to tell him the story. "Even though you said that it was alright to still spend time with Cade as a friend, I decided that it would be a poor idea. You see my first flaw was that I missed you terribly. His company reminded me of you, and I realized that that could be dangerous So after Halloween I avoided all his invitations."

"But I became lonely, as pathetic as it sounds. Once finals were over, I had no more excuses left to keep him away, and Kiri was often gone. When he called, I accepted the offer to hang out." He continues to be silent. I don't know if I'm helping or hurting my chances at forgiveness, but never the less I continue.

"It was innocent enough. Shopping and talking like friends. I really felt no threat from him since he showed no interest in men, and I became lax in my defenses…and so it was my fault for what happened." I frowned in sadness. "I was invited to watch a movie at his house and stupidly agreed. All was well until he offered me a refreshment. If I had been more aware of my surroundings…" I couldn't keep myself from feeling a wave of emotions. "I should have realized something was amiss, that he couldn't be trusted. I should have detected the drugs in the drink but I didn't until it was too late."

"He drugged you?" The astonished question. I ignore it. I need to finish my story.

"I gave little resistance after that. I hardly knew what was happening, the drugs messed with my mind, and I swear… I-I thought it was you." I close my eyes to prevent tears that wish to fall. "Of course in the morning I realized the truth. I left, and in a fog managed to get back to my dorm. It was obvious what had happened, and Kiri graciously gave me her tickets back to Japan."

I open my watery eyes to look at him pleadingly. "I just didn't know how to tell you. Part of me hoped it would just go away. I never wanted to hurt you. Never." I breathe heavily, trying to calm the surge of emotion tearing through me. "Please forgive me Yuusuke."

There is more silence and I focus on his grim expression. Fire is burning in those eyes. "Kurama I can't forgive you… because there is nothing to forgive. It wasn't your fault what that asshole did. You should have just told me the truth in the first place."

"But I should have realized-."

"But you didn't. It wasn't your fault, and I won't let you blame yourself any more. You didn't betray me. As long as you love me, then you haven't done anything wrong." His voice portrays comfort, something I never expected. Even if I can't put all the blame on Cade, Yuusuke had done so on his own.

"I do love you."

"I love you too, despite how bad you are at choosing friends. And I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." I can't handle the remorse that fills his face.

"No. The situation was beyond your control, and I didn't display any of my own. It was a disaster that should have been avoided. I…I broke our promise, and for that I am most regretful." I bow my head.

"Look, I don't care about sex. I care about you." Strong arms wrap around me and I sit stunned for a second before burrowing into the warmth. It feels so good to feel him again. To hear his heartbeat, and smell his clean masculinity.

"I missed you so much Yuusuke. I just want to be like this for a while," I muffle into his shirt.

He pulls me to lay down with him, my body still held close to his. "Kurama I don't want any more secrets. You said that when we were together again you would tell me everything, about your past, and even about this life. I want to know everything there is to know about you."

I could have cried at the devotion in those sentences. That he still wanted me despite all that had happened. "Yuusuke, I will give you everything there is of me."

And lying together like that, we did talk, sharing every bit of our souls without question. It was a true commitment in trust. The passion I felt just being held comforted me, and it was like all my past pains had never happened.

He was understanding of my guilt, my own contempt at my old life, and forgave my actions even when I could not. When I finally revealed all my secrets I knew there was nothing left between us, and we switched rolls. I then held him in patience as he told me his life story, listening to his struggles, and truly beginning to understand the man I loved.

It was like we were falling for each other for the very first time, but this time even stronger. And even as our words faded, and sleep took us, we refused to part from the warmth we had found together.

(Shiori's POV)

I was worried about Shuuichi. My son had been acting strange ever since he had returned unexpectedly the previous day. He had seemed so detached and towards nightfall, even upset. Repeatedly I tried to ask him what was wrong, but he only passed his temperament off as being tired.

Maybe I was over reacting. It could very well have been sleep seeing as how he is still sleeping in his room even this late in the day. However a mother always knows, and that looks in his eyes was one of heartbreak, not exhaustion.

Now at nearly noon, I decide to go wake him up myself. I would get the truth out of him even if I had to be a little forceful. I just didn't want my baby suffering. Untying my apron, since I had just made lunch, I swiftly ascend the stairs.

The house is quiet since my husband is out at the moment, and Little Suichi is at a friend's comparing presents.

Forgetting to knock, I gently open the door. What I see surprises me. My son curled innocently on his side, his head tucked underneath Yuusuke's chin, and both in each other's arms. The scene is sweet. Shuuichi is in his bedclothes, but Yuusuke is still in his day clothes. It would be my guess that Yuu-chan had snuck in through the window.

Even though Shuuichi was an adult I was rather glad that I hadn't just walked in on an even more compromising situation. I smile as I see Yuusuke's eyes flicker open. They instantly focus on mine and he gives me a nervous look.

"Shiori…"

I put a finger to my lips to signal for him to be quiet and smile. It seems that Shuuichi had found a solution to his troubles all on his own. I wouldn't have to pester him after all.

"When he wakes up, you two come downstairs and I'll give you some lunch," I whisper before leaving the room.

I couldn't be happier.

(Yuusuke's POV)

Smiling at Shiori's immediate acceptance of what she walked in on, I glance down at my sleeping boyfriend's face. His face is serene and beautiful, red hair falling over his back and my chest. I draw in the scent of roses and my heart nearly stops. God I had missed him.

"Hmm…" Kurama sighs, snuggling closer.

"Kurama," I whisper, running my hands through that same hair I was admiring just moments before.

Sleepy eyes blink open and he looks up at me with the cutest expression. "That is the best I've slept in my entire life."

I laugh and tighten my hold on his waist. "As much as I love this, your mom invited us down for some lunch, and I'm a little hungry."

His eyes widen. "My mother saw us?"

I nod and then smile. "Don't worry, if anything, she seemed elated to see us together. It must be a paternal thing."

Sighing, Kurama is the first to release me, and gives me a quick peck on my lips. I could have tried for something more intimate but I didn't know how bad my breath was, so I opted to just play along.

After we got up, I visited the bathroom to clean up, and was shortly followed by a dressed Kurama who did the same. Our silence was a content one, and I felt happier than I had in ages.

Downstairs Shiori had the table set for us, and the three of us adults had a pleasant lunch (or what I would have considered breakfast). Everything finally seemed right and I was amazed to think that I could have ever said I hated him just the day before.

(Kurama's POV)

I walked leaning against Yuusuke's side. It was snowing in the park, and we enjoyed the cold together. We were on the way to New Years Eve party at Kuwabara's The both of us were ignoring the topic of what would happen at the end of break, and I was glad to let the topic slip from mind for the time being.

"Kurama, this wasn't one of the greatest Christmases was it?"

I shake my head, "No. It was the worst."

Yuusuke's tilts his head. "I think it's at a tie with the Christmas my mother decided to take me to sit on Santa's lap and she was drunk off her ass. First she insists on going first, barfs on his lap, and then gets us hauled out of the mall for disrupting the public." He laughs, "But I was just a kid then, so practically everything was devastating."

"I'm sorry you never had a very good childhood," I say apologetically.

"Nah, it made me stronger, and besides, now I have you. The sexiest man alive, who am I to complain?"

When we arrive at Kuwabara's house, we help set up decorations and help greet everyone that arrives. When Keiko walks in, I greet her first. "Keiko, Yuusuke told me what you did for him…everything."

She smiles, "Kurama as long as you treat him well, I can forgive you. Ever hurt him again and I will find a way to kill you."

I pull the girl into a hug, shocking her. "Never again. Thank you so much for being there for him. I am forever indebted to you."

Blushing like mad she turns to Yuusuke. "So I take it my advice worked then. You two worked things out?"

I adore the grin Yuusuke has on his face, also giving her a hug, and then thanking her.

When everyone is there we enjoy eating food, and catching up on old times. The night is long with us all celebrating surviving another year. At count down we all laugh together.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6…" I catch Yuusuke's eyes. "5, 4, 3, 2…"

The others shout one, as I pull our mouths together, locking lips and kissing him feverishly. I refuse to release him until the others begin to playfully toss popcorn at us, teasing us to get a room.

Later that night that is exactly were we end up. It's a guest bedroom at the end of the hall, and we cuddle together on the bed talking.

"So Yuusuke, we made it into a New Year together. In fact this was the first holiday we spent together as a couple." I'm resting between his legs, my back against his chest. I have to glance over my shoulder to see his eyes.

"Yeah, but I wish I would have gotten something for Christmas," he sulks like a child.

"Well mister, I didn't get anything either."

"Not true," He points out, "Shiori made you that awesome sweater."

"You do know she made one for you too?" His face brightens.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. She couldn't forget you in her sweater making. But still…those hardly count." My voice changes, smoothing out in thought.

"It doesn't?" he questions.

"No, in fact, I'm thinking I should make up for not giving you anything. How would you feel about a late Christmas present?" Surely he is catching on by now.

"I do like presents…"

"And I'm sure you'll like this one the most." Turning around I bring our lips together again, this time with the promise of more.

(AN: I bet some of you are ready to burn me at the stake for leaving it at that… all I can say is haha)

(Yuusuke's POV)

I knew it was going to happen, and we both accepted it, even with a twinge of fear. Break was over, and Kurama needed to return to school. This time the whole group (with some exclusions) joined him at the airport for a farewell.

I was finding it extremely hard to say goodbye for a second time. It meant not seeing him for another five months. And over the last few nights, since we had moved into more physical aspects of our relationship, my body was protesting madly at the decision.

"Yuusuke… I'm going to miss you," Kurama whispered to me. We couldn't follow him all the way to his gate, so we were forced to say our good-byes now.

"I'm going to miss you and that pretty ass of yours too." I wink to lighten the tightening in my chest, and force a smile. "This time just kill anyone that comes near you."

"Of course."

He moves on to hug his mother, stepfather, and step brother. Afterwards, Keiko and Kuwabara hug him as well. With thorough good-byes he returns to me one last time.

His eyes are sad, and he clasps my hand. He presses our two rings together in a silent pledge and gives me my last kiss. "I love you Yuusuke Uremeshi."

"I love you too," trying to keep from becoming a blubbering baby, I put on my usual tough act and continue, "Now you better hurry and get out of here or you'll miss your flight.

He nods and walks off in the direction of his terminal. I lose his retreating back in the massive crowd and my shoulders drop in defeat.

"Let's watch his plane take-off!" Suichi offers, already headed for the vast windows that give view to the planes on the runway. I pick out Kurama's plane and watched it parked there silently.

Fifteen minutes later my stomach clenches as I see it pull away from the gate and get towed to the runway by one of those little trucks. And as the plane gains speed out on the black strip, I want to curse, and with a wavering motion it takes flight.

He's gone.

"I'll miss you…"

All a little sad, we walk away from the window and head towards the direction of the parking structure. My head is lowered and am barely watching were I'm going. We are just stepping into the elevator when I hear my name being shouted.

"YUUSUKE!"

"Hold the door!" I call wildly.

Ramming my foot in-between the two closing halves, I search the crowd anxiously. With a flash of red my thoughts are realized. He runs up panting, a smile broad on his face.

"Why didn't you go?" I ask disbelieving what my eyes were telling me.

Throwing his arms around me, and finally allowing the elevator doors to shut (the relief of the waiting people inside), he kisses my cheek. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave you again."

Pulling back he forces our eyes to meet intensely. "I want to make a new Promise yuusuke," clasping our ringed hands again he goes on in a mere whisper. "I want to promise that we won't ever let anything else ever come between us. I want to be yours too…I want." He tries to control his racing mind. "I want to be more than just boyfriends. If you'll have me Yuusuke, I want to make you happy forever. Please say you'll be my partner."

I didn't care that the proposal was unconventional, that this could have been one of they least romantic places to ask such a question, or that some of the elevator occupants were staring at us oddly. I loved him and to hell with everybody else.

Gaping like a fish to come up with an eloquent reply, I give up. Instead going with a succinct "Hell yes!" Pulling him back into my arms I laugh joyously, and he joins me, the two of us completely forgetting the outside world.

THE END

…but WAIT, there is more…

So what happened to Kiri you may ask…

**Kiri's Epilogue**

"Caitlin! OMFG!" I squealed in delight, peeling through the room trying to find were my girl was hiding away. Reaching the kitchen I practically threw the newspaper at her.

"What?"

"Read the front page!"

Nearly dancing on the spot I wait impatiently for her to read the headline.

"You are kidding…" She gasps.

"Its finally legal! In this very state!" I rip the paper from her hands and push her back against the counter. Once trapped, I kiss her with all the love and passion one midget lesbian can hold.

"So anyone can get a marriage license now?" she asks breathlessly.

"Mm Hm." Nodding enthusiastically, my eyes light up. "Wanna get hitched? I know that I am supposed to go back to Japan in little over a week, but…I've been meaning to tell you that I decided to stay."

"You are staying?" Her eyes widen.

"Yeah, and I have enough money in my trust fund that we could get a nice apartment together…and its not like my mom could really stop me…" Switching gears, I drop down to one knee, making me _really _short. "So, will you marry me?"

With a euphoric scream, she drops to the floor, where we have delicious, kinky, lesbian sex.

---

"Baby, what are you doing?" Caitlin comes in behind me, and wraps her arms around my waist. We wear matching rings (not diamonds though. I hate diamonds).

I save the scanned file into my laptop and then proceed to e-mail it to my mother. "Oh, nothing. I just decided to send my mom an early birthday present."

Smirking evilly, I remove our marriage certificate from the scanner.

AN: Yes, I know it isn't really legal for Gay marriage in California, but a girl can dream can't she?

The end…?

YES!!!! Finally. Now people can stop harassing me! YAY!

No, really I love every single person that ever read this story, all my beautiful reviews, and some of the more fanatical begging poor fans had to go through to get me to finish this story. I might not really consider this story one of my better works, but all the support really made me feel loved.

…And to my credit…I actually managed NOT to barf at some of those sappy moments I wrote in my delirium.


End file.
